Journey of Hope and Despair
by Zylwe
Summary: Seven Chosen of Hope, against the endless army of Despair. Can they protect us?
1. Mistake

**Author Rant, may be skipped**

This fic will be set in a Duelist Academy setting, although some time after the GX. Synchros will be seen, and possibly some of the XYZ-monsters. I will be using the TCG names for cards. Beware, for this fic will contain many custom-created cards.

The Forbidden List will be obeyed. The ultra-broken Raigeki/Harpie's Feather Duster/Pot of Greed will not seen it this fic.

This fic will be using the "anime rule" of 4000 LP, for it makes the duels more intense. For this reason, some unbanned cards will not be seen it this fic, Wave-Motion Cannon for example.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mistake**

**?**

You see a world filled with black light and silver mist. Everything is empty, but for the hill in front of you. On that hill, you see a ring of seven stone pillars, all of the wrapped in chains. Except for one, the one closest to you.

When you approach, you see that the mist is rising from the stone. And finally, when you are close enough to touch it, you hear a voice. It does not belong to a human. It speaks in a language you do not know, but you can still understand what it asks of you.

"_Release me...Master..."_

You touch the stone, and the mist wraps around you. And then... the dream ends.

**Duelist Academy**

A group of Slifer Red students are watching one of the newest students, Mei, duel.

_Attack the shiny one, Jinzo! _, shouted the brown-haired boy. The robot released it's psychic blast towards the shining dragon on the opponent's field. The dragon vanished, and part of the shock hit the girl currently controlling it.

[Mei LP 3100-2700] [? LP 600]

She had one monster remaining, and no set cards. The boy controlling the Jinzo had one set card, and Forest Fire face-up. _Ok, that's it for my battle phase. I set this card face-down and end my turn._ Mei drew a card, and a blast of flames from the face-up spell hit her.

[M 2700-2200]

_Time to surprise these guys_, she thought. _First, because Radiant Dragon was destroyed last turn, I get to summon a Level 4 or lower LIGHT-attribute Dragon from my Graveyard. _She clicked on her duel disk, selected a card, and Mirage Dragon appeared to the field. Then, she tributed her two monsters to summon a dragon from her hand.

It was not just any Dragon, it was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Some time before, BEWD had finally overcome it's legendary status, and it had been released in the latest booster. Sales had never been so high, and after that many players had been playing the Blue-Eyes. Even if the current meta had made that card lot less powerful, it was still part of a legend.

_So, you ready? Blue-Eyes, blast that Jinzo away! _A blast of white lightning seared through the field towards the psychic android. The boy pressed a button on his disk, and one of his face-downs opened. _I use Mystic Wok on Jinzo's ATK. _The robot vanished into the gigantic wok-pan

_[? 600-3000]_

_Attack him directly then!_. The dragon prepared to attack, and only now Mei realized something. The boy was pushing another trap button on his disk. _On yeah. With Jinzo gone, his traps work again. Hope it's not Sakuretsu, _Mei thought, before she recognized the card. It wasn't. But Magic Cylinder was a lot worse.

[M 2200-0]

**Later**

Her second duel of the day, and all was well. Mei had Jadragon (2200 ATK) and Smallbite Dragon (800 ATK) on her field. The opponent had one reversed monster and no other cards in hand or field.

[M 800] [? 1050]

_I tribute my Smallbite Dragon for my Radiant Dragon, who flips your set monster face-up! _Mei exclaimed_.. _The monster was revealed to be a Twin-Shield Defender (DEF 1600). _Okay, I got this. My Jadragon can clear that one, and Radiant 2000 ATK will finish him off. _This time she was not going to lose.

The massive jar stopped spinning, and a dragon leaped out of it, grappling the defender and pulling it into the jar. The shining dragon then made a direct attack.

[? 1050-50]

_Forgot something? When Twin-Shield is destroyed, it halves the ATK of one monster on the field. _Mei looked at the dragon, and at the power indicator reading [ATK 1000]. _You really should have attacked the other way round, you know._ The opponent kept taunting. Mei ended her turn. He couldn't topdeck anything that would defeat her, hopefully.

_I activate Pot of Duality, and pick Poison of the Old Man. Then I use it to deal 800 damage to you._

[M 800-0]

**Even later**

Mei's record was 1/0/9 at this point. If she were to lose this one, she would have had 10 losses in a row. But currently, the field looked set for victory. Her BEWD (3000 ATK) was facing the enemy Zombie Master 1800 (ATK).

[M 100] [? 700]

One attack could end the match right there, but there was a problem. The opponent had a set card.

Mei kept staring at the reversed card, and finally decided not to attack. _I'll summon my Mirage Dragon next turn. Then he can't use that trap. _She signaled for the end of turn, and the opponent drew a card, and_ t_he reversed Rising Energy flipped face-up. A surge of energy flooded the necromancer (ATK 1800-3300), and it sent a massive blast of black magic, destroying the dragon and ending the duel.

[M 100-0]

_If I had attacked... I would have won._

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

Mei finds herself lost in time and space, and finds a new ally. And you will see the first complete duel of this fic begin.

Next time, **Chapter 2 - Dimensionhole**

* * *

Custom cards in this chapter:

Radiant Dragon

Level 6

LIGHT/Dragon

2000 ATK/1900 DEF

Image: A massive dragon formed of pure light.

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is summoned, flip all face-down monsters to face-up defense position. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard by battle, during your next Standby phase, summon a level 4 or lower LIGHT-attribute Dragon from your graveyard.


	2. Dimensionhole

**Chapter 2**

**Dimensionhole**

_She really lost 10 times in a row? _

When Mei returned to the dorm, she found out that she had become famous. In a horribly bad way.

In a short time after her return, she had gotten a couple of hints for deck-building, some strategy tips, and lots and lots of challenges. It seemed like everyone wanted a sure-win match against her. Mei's reaction was to ignore everything, walk to her room and lock the door. That method would not win friends, but otherwise it was very effective.

Not the best first day in the Academy. She had arrived testing grounds this morning (late), had barely won the duel, and been assigned to Slifer Red. After all the obligatory stuff, she had received a duel request form a classmate. And now she was here with a 10 loss streak.

_Well, I won't be needing my deck tonight, next thing in the morning I'm going to edit it, _she decided. Although she knew that the biggest problem was not in the deck. _I need some trust in myself. Whenever I duel, nervousness block me from thinking my moves through. And when they work, I tend to go overconfident and get crushed even more._

**Wall of Sleep**

_You stand in the circle now, and you realize it. You are not the person who towards the circle. She is close to you now, and you hear yourself saying_

"_Release me...Master..."_

_She touches the stone, and you feel your power being released. Your Master has arrived._

_Hope has returned!_

**?  
**

Humans do not often cross dimensions, taking a step from the Wall of Sleep to a different dimension. Mei however had done exactly that, with the help of the circle and the creature bound there.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by small creatures of differing colors. _Ojama Yellow, that's Black and there's Green. This is a different dream? _She tried to get up from the ground, but was knocked down by something that collided with her. A rocket-motor bird with protective glasses.

_Hey, don't sleep on the road._ The Sonic Bird started to charge it's engines again, and the Ojamas helped Mei up and away from the bird. _Sorry, gotta go faster! Got a package of End of the World right here, and Demise will pluck me if I appear late again!_

Mei decided to leave questioning all the weirdness around her for later, and get further from the bird for now. I proved to be a good decision, for the bird launched into the air with a big blast of flame.

_So, you are the chosen of Hope?, _asked the green Ojama. Mei didn't have the chance to answer before something behind her answered for her. _Yep. And you called us? _ A cloud of silvery mist floated behind Mei, and it seemed like the voice was coming out of it: _She's a beginner at this,but I can help._

Wow, _A Guardian! _One of the Ojamas started explaining to the mist cloud. _ See, the harpies out there were caged by a baddie, and although they have no sense of humor,_(at this point all the Ojamas nodded)_ they don't hunt us like these new ones._

_And Simorgh lets them do this? _Simorgh, Bird of Divinity? Most likely._ No, Simmie is caged too. So hurry before... _ A blast of wind hit scattered the Ojamas, and another suspended Mei in the air. Two Whirlwind Prodigies talked for some time, and then sent the tornado, alongside with her, towards a nearby mountaintop.

The voice talked to Mei. _OK, you have no idea what is happening. You have been chosen by Hope to fight against Despair. I will explain more if we survive this thing, but : This is not a dream, you are in the Duel Spirit world._

**Mountaintop**

Mei felt weirdly calm. _Shouldn't I be panicking right now? I mean, I'm lost in time and space and going to face someone who has enslaved an entire race and their god._

The mountaintop approached, and atop it, a horrible vision. There was a circle of cut trees, and in the middle, one gigantic bird-like creature. It looked like Swift Birdman Joe, except this one had equipped a Axe of Despair, and it's skin was covered in black scrawls. _Welcome, O Chosen of Hope. This Chosen of Despair will be dueling you just after I've put the axe away. _He tossed his axe away, hitting a Harpie Girl that had tried to run away. The little girl exploded into small particles. Mei couldn't stand it anymore.

_You...monster!_

_Mei 4000 LP_

_What gave me away, my wings_, asked the Winged Beast in front of her, sarcastically.

_Joe 4000 LP, Starting player_

The duel system activated, and Joe started the duel. _OK, Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode (1400 ATK), two face-downs, your turn. _The cards he had played appeared, the strange buzzing insect first.

Mei drew her card, and saw an opportunity. _Two face-downs, then Mirage Dragon (1600 ATK) in attack using your traps on this one! The armored _dragon leaped at the insect, biting it in half. The remaining half released a scream. [Joe 4000-3800]. _By the way, want to know what happened to the harpies? Then look at this one! _A Harpie Lady (1300 ATK) appeared, with it's wings shackled to the ground. Mei ended her turn willing to finish the match as soon as possible.

Joe drew a card, and placed it to his field spell slot. An image of Harpie's Hunting Ground appeared, replacing the surroundings. _Then, I'm playing this one. _No monster appeared at first, but then, another Harpie slashed at one of Mei's face-downs, revealing it as Dragon's Rage and flew over to Joe's field. _ And finally, Trap card :"2 + 1". Since I have two of these harpies, you get to draw one card, and then it summons the third one. _Mei's other face-down, Sakuretsu Armor, was destroyed, and the third Harpie joined the other two, shackled to the same link. Joe played a spell from his hand, laughing madly. _And now the killing blow! The harpies gain a boost from the Field spell (1300-1500 ATK) and with my Delta Attack, they attack directly!_

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

How will Mei escape the 4500-point direct hit? Or will this fic end here?

Next time, **Chapter 3-A Hero Emerges**

* * *

Custom cards in this chapter:

2+1

Normal Trap Card

Activate only during your main phase when you control two level 4 or lower monsters with the same name. Your opponent draws 1 card, and you special summon a monster with the same name from your hand or deck. During the End Phase of this turn, shuffle the summoned monster back to it's owner's deck.

Image: Two Harpie Girls helping a third out of a Nightmare Wheel


	3. A Hero Emerges

I've been using "greater than"-symbols for pointing out changes in stats. Sadly, it seems like FF doesn't support them, so I've changed my way of marking.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Hero Emerges**

The chains extended, and all three harpies dashed towards Mei. The first one dashed to her right, slashing with it's claws. [Mei LP 4000-1500=2500]. At the same time, another harpy had moved to her left, and moments afterwards, it slashed. [M 2500-1500=1000] The third one, was now ready to strike, but it's attack hit a metallic dragon, and was deflected.

_When I have 2000 or less life points, I may send Steelhide Wyvern from my hand to the graveyard to turn any damage I would take to 0. No OTK for you this time! _The slashes on Mei's sides were hurting a lot, but at least she still had life points. She wasn't too keen on finding out what would have happened if she didn't. While all of this occupied her mind, she didn't notice one thing. All of her usual nervousness had disappeared.

Joe's face twisted from pure happiness to something entirely else. He gazed at his cards, at his field and tried to figure out a way to continue the attack. He didn't find any. _OK then, I end my turn, and one of these birdies returns to my deck._ He took one of the chains into his hand, and yanked a harpy to the ground, forcing it to the card-form.

Mei drew a card and noticed it's synergy with another of her cards. _First, I tribute my Mirage Dragon for Radiant Dragon._ The armored dragon vanished, and a wave of light appeared. Some it started to vanish, and the remainders took a form of a dragon (2000 ATK). _Next, Ancient Rules, which lets me summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. Come out, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK). _The birdman looked at the two monsters which were now ready to attack, and Mei could see the happiness disappear from his face. That was before massive jolts of pain hit her. The mist cloud whispered to her ear: _Summon Shock. It's kinda normal for summoning too strong monsters while inexperienced in shadow duels. You'll get used to it soon._ True to it's words, some of the pain faded away, and Mei could now start her battle phase.

_Radiant Dragon, attack!_ The dragon of light floated towards the harpy, avoiding it's sweep. Then it fired a blast of light... at the chains in holding the monsters. [Joe 3800-500=3300] _And Blue-Eyes, finish the job! _The Dragon fired it's signature stream of lightning, hitting the anchor in the middle. It exploded to pieces, and both the harpies took flight, heading away from the battle. [J 3300-1500=1800]

_Come back here, birds! I command you!, _screamed the Chosen of Despair. _I must sacrifice your souls to my new lord._ Understandably, neither of the harpies seemed interested in this offer. The guardian however was. _Your new lord. Who. _The cloud of mist was now hovering above Joe, and a pair of golden eyes stared from the inside. _I'll show you. I'll call him right now, with the help of this! _[J 1800-1000=800] A Soul Rope appeared from where the harpies had just been, hitting Joe's deck and pulling a Flame Ruler out of it. The burning man felt very out-of place compared to the remaining deck. _His lord is Fire-attribute? It might be something strong, so better be careful_, thought Mei when she set her last card face-down. _Your turn then._

_And first, the sacrifice. _Two pillars of flame appeared, and vanished along with the magician _Meet the Sacred Phoenix of Nepthtys_. The phoenix appeared to the field, trapped in a gigantic birdcage, with lightning flashing from the bars. It was covered in wounds, some of them had seemly come from struggling against the cage, and some of which were clearly axe-wounds. _And this field spell gives her a little boost, _[2400/1600+200/200=2600/1800] _not that she needs one to do this. Attack Blue-Eyes, Nephtys._

The divine creature tried to struggle against the order, but the birdman kept tapping it's card on the duel disk. Finally, it fired a blast of flames towards Blue-Eyes, which was forced to retaliate. [J 800-400=400]. _And then, the Grande Finale, Deal with the Dark Ruler! Come, Berserk Dragon, your sacrifice awaits. _The ashes of the phoenix exploded alongside the cage. A skeletal dragon, twice the height of Blue-Eyes, rose from the ground, causing tremors that knocked Mei down. Joe was floating in the air away from the tremors, but was seemingly in pain. _A Summon Shock! He just summoned a monster with 3500 ATK points. _After the trembling ended, he dropped to the ground.

When Joe rose, the marks on his body had begun to shine red. Holding his head in pain, he pointed at the Radiant Dragon. The Berserk Dragon stopped for some time as if gathering force. Then it fired a blast of darkness. _Go, Defense Draw. Your attack deals no damage, and I get to draw 1 card. _The barrier blocked part of the attack, but the shining light disappeared. The undead stared for some time, then growled and dived straight towards Blue-Eyes. A blast of lightning hit it, but it ignored the hit, biting off the smaller dragon's head. [M 1000-500=500]. Now, only one monster remained on the field.

Birdman slowly rose, and now Mei could see small particles flying away from it. _The card of Despair is too powerful to control, it's killing him. Summon me quickly! _Mei's extra deck started to shine, and she saw a level 8 Synchro monster there. With a growl, the opponent signaled for a turn end, and the skeleton in front of him started to shatter (3500-500=3000 ATK) Mei drew a card, and activated the effect of the Radiant Dragon, calling the Mirage Dragon back to her field. _I got it!_

_I discard Level Eater to summon Smallbite Dragon, which doubles it's power and increases it's level by 2 _(ATK 800+800=1600, Level 2+2=4)

**Mirage Dragon (4) + Smallbite Dragon (4)**

_The bright light that blinds darkness,_

_the unseen creature Despair fears!_

_Synchro Summon!_

_Become my shield, Silvermist Dragon!_

Mei felt that someone was using her voice to call the monster. Both of her monsters had vanished, and the field was now covered in silvery light. Then, it appeared. It was one of the strangest creatures Mei had ever seen. It looked like someone had pressed the dragon's body, for it was almost flat, compared to it's wings and head. It had no legs, and it's was covered in silvery scales, out of which light reflected. The whole monster was a mixture of silver and light, except for it's golden eyes. Mei looked at the card that had appeared on the disk and realized something _It's in Defense mode? (2400 DEF)_

_What, did a Steamroid drive over that one? All that about defeating me, and then you start to stall. _This new voice was coming from the Berserk Dragon. _So, I think it's time to crush that small thing. _It roared, and Joe drew a card. Then it continued to speak. _That Dark Hole is not needed, just give me the order to attack. _Joe's hand moved to press the correct button, giving the dragon permission to attack. A blast of darkness hit the silvery dragon, and then the bony maws closed on it, crushing it to dust. Dust that gathered together and formed the Silvermist Dragon again. _You call that an attack? I'm indestructible by battle, but even if I weren't for that wouldn't be anything!_ Now that the Guardian was speaking with it's own voice, Mei could notice some things. It's voice was clearly female, and it sounded like a human's voice, not draconic like Berserker's.

_Listen to me, holder of Despair. Play the spell in your hand, and forsake your lord, or your life will be forfeit with it. _ Joe slammed the card in his hand to the playing field, crating a hole that started to suck in both the dragons. _No, you can't do this to me! I am your lord! ! Nooooooo... _Finally,the scream stopped, and the field was now completely empty. Until the dark hole appeared again, pouring mist out of it. _Child of Despair, will you surrender, or am I forced to purify you?, _asked the Silvermist Dragon when it had reformed. _Or do you even have a choice now?_

Cards started to fly out of the birdman's deck, turning into monsters. Finally, as the last cards, Simorgh and Nepthys appeared. _Chosen of Hope, we thank you. You have freed us from Despair, and destroyed the horror that defeated us. Once we have recovered our land, we will come and help Hope. Leave the punishment of the fallen one for us, for we know how to drive the taint away. _For some reason, the world was getting blurrier by the second.

**Duel Academy**

Mei woke up. Sometimes afterwards, she felt her sides burning from the places the harpies had struck her. _Well, it wasn't a dream then. _She walked to the door, and saw a letter there. After opening the letter, she found some cards inside. After turning the first one around, she heard a familiar female voice. _Well, I did promise to answer some questions, didn't I._

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

The story of the Chosen will be revealed, and some questions will be answered

Next time, **Chapter 4-Question**

* * *

Custom cards in this chapter:

Steelhide Wyvern

Level 3

LIGHT/Dragon

200 ATK/1500 DEF

During either player's turn,if you have 2000 or less life points, you can discard this card to make any damage you take 0.

Image: A dragon covered in spiky armor, resembling a hedgehog.

Smallbite Dragon

Level 2

LIGHT/Dragon/Tuner

800 ATK/0 DEF

When you summon this card, you may discard a monster with 1000 or less ATK. If you do, this card gains 800 atk and it's level becomes 4.

Image: A small blue dragon, biting into a Man-Eater Bug.

Silvermist Dragon

Level 8

LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro

2200 ATK/2400 DEF

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, when he activates a card effect that would remove (a) monster(s) from the field, you may select a monster in play. That card is unaffected by the effect.


	4. Question

Beep...Massive infodump detected. Sorry in advance!

Also, I would like to recommend Cyber Commander's stories. It was one of them (Shadowchasers) which gave me the idea of using card names a chapter titles.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Question**

**Duel Academy**

The Silvermist Dragon begun to explain, and while it did, images flowed into Mei's mind.

An image of an ancient, very alien-looking city. _Long time ago, we lived in a nexus between your world and the spirit world. We studied both world, finding theme very interesting. Sometimes, one of us would appear to a spirit or a human, for example when the first shadow duels began. _Image of...Egypt? Two men called spirits out of stone tablets. _Back then, the boundary of human and spirit world was a lot weaker, and spirits would often cross over._

_But then, a conflict begun. _The image of the same city, now burning. _Some of us wanted to observe the worlds, some of us wanted to seek other dimensions. But some of us, wanted to rule the other worlds. Our world had not yet seen a war of that grand scale ever before. _Images of countless battlefields, where creatures of different kinds battled. _Our enemies rallied behind the name of Despair, and then we begun to call ourselves..Hope._

The image seemed to zoom out, until the entire planet was in view including a ring of machines circling it. _Our ancestors had left us a source of infinite energy. Finally, when Despair was close to defeat, their leader used a spell that would fuse himself with the powers of those machines. The spell failed, but it caused a reaction, destroying our world, and creating a boundary where it originally was. _She could now see the world-ending explosion.

_Some of us survived. Seven of Hope, and four of Despair. And all of us were changed. We were no longer what we used to be, and none of us could even remember the name of our former race, or our world. We had become spirits. _

_But the destruction of our world had taught us nothing, for the battle started again. Until she appeared. _ A spirit of gold, radiating pure magic. _Testament of Arcane Lords told us our mistake, and tried to stop us many times. Finally, she gathered the strongest spirits, and bound us to a circle with their help. _Then, the familiar circle where they first met _Then, she sent the circle back to where our world used to be. We had lost all of our powers, and were forced to become silent observers again. We saw the reunion of humans and spirits, the birth a new form of shadow games, the game you call Duel Monsters. We watched the rebirth and passing of the ancient Pharaoh, Atem. _Images of the Millennium Items, and Atem dueling with Yugi.

_We waited, for when we were banished, Testament gave a prophecy:_

**The shackles will be unbound when great power sears the land.**

**Seven will seek humans as masters, and together they will face the four, who will command a army against the seven. Then...**

The dragon focused for a moment. _It continued from that, but I can't remember the rest. Maybe the others can! _Mei snapped out of her trance: _Others? Yes, the other six of light. And that is your next task. You see, we were freed just some time ago, and the others are still asleep. I guess that I'm free because of my protective abilities._

_But what freed you all? And can you tell me more about the Despair._ The dragon nodded, and begun to explain: _ Sadly, I don't know anything about the allies or enemies. Our forms depend too much on the contract. For example, your deck uses mostly dragons, so I was called as a dragon to work better with your other cards. If you were using a Fiend-deck, then I would most likely be a demon. _Silvermist begun to smile, while Mei trying not to imagine her as a demon. _And for your other question. You humans had a nice name for that thing that unsealed us. Zero... something. Ah, Zero Reverse._

That explained a lot. Zero Reverse had cleaved a city in half. Why stop there, go ahead and break some ancient binds as well. Actually, that made very little sense, but space-rending catastrophes rarely did. _So, was the one I dueled one of the Four?_ _No, he was one of the army I mentioned earlier. They used to do this during the war, so it's familiar to me. They seek a human or a spirit that has cracks in it's soul, and implant energy to it.. Then that creature's despair grows, and in about a week it creates a phylactery. You saw Berserk Dragon there, so you know the general idea. _

_But I'll explain more to you later. For now, your mission is to duel as many duels as you can. That way, I can check whether they might be a suitable Chosen, and possibly poke them a little towards another of the Seven._

**Later**

Perhaps it was because she had changed her deck with some of the spirit cards she had received alongside with Silvermist Dragon. Or because there was nothing to fear about normal duels after experiencing a shadow duel. For some reason, Mei was winning most of her duels now.

But the goal wasn't advancing. Even after all of her duels, no potential Chosen could be detected . Finally, after winning a match against the Jinzo user, she decided to take a short pause from the duels.

_So, I've been thinking. It feels weird to call you Silvermist Dragon all the time. _The dragon thought for some time. _Sorry, I can't remember my original name. But I once had this cute name. I was a young spellcaster back then, and some guys gave this nickname after using my services._

A long silence. _Well, that came out wrong. I was a mercenary, but that sounded like I was a... _At this point Mei really hoped that there was a Off-switch for the telepathic connection. After some explaining, the embarrassed-looking dragon continue returned to it's earlier line of thoughts. _Yes, a name. Uh, some people called me Silver, since my hair was that color back then. That's okay for me. And by the way, I think you found some new opponents._

Two Ra yellow boys had walked behind her, and one of them started to speak. _Yo, Slifer. Heard that you were winning lots of duels, and decided to come pay a visit. Matsuoka here will show you some real dueling, before you start thinking that winning other Slifers might make you a good duelist. _The other one readied his duel disk. _Name's Matsuoka Hideki, and you're going to see my Beasts in action._

**Some time later**

[H: 500] [M: 1400]

Hideki controls Enraged Battle Ox (1700 ATK) and a set card. Mei has two reverse cards , and one card in her hand.

_So, here we go! _Said Hideki after drawing a card. _Foolish Burial let's me send a monster from my deck to the grave, and I'm sending a nice one! Then, Destruct Potion. It destroys my monster, but gives me life equal to it's Attack. [H 500+1700=2200]. Then, Green Baboon (2600 ATK) calls itself to play, [H 2200-1000=1200]. You're wide open for an attack! Go, Green Baboon._

The ape leaped towards Mei, but slammed into a wall of spikes and blew apart. _Good thing I got Sakuretsu Armor. _Hideki kept smiling_, One step ahead of you, Slifer! Green Baboon returns [H 1200-1000=200] for a new attack. _Another of Mei's face-downs activated. _A Hero Emerges! Now you choose a random card from my hand and I summon it. Of course, I have only one card, so come out, Blue-Eyes! _The dragon intercepted the attack, and destroyed the ape with it's blast of lightning. [H: 200-400=0]

Then, a third Ra Yellow boy shouted at the two others with a commanding voice. _Hey, stop ganging up on the Slifer! Get out of there! _Then, he looked at Mei. Mei could see a weird emotion on the boy's face. Was it shock? Silver decided to talk just then: _Well, Matsuoka ain't one. But that boy up there seems interesting. How about you duel him next?_

But before Mei could say anything, the Ra students began to run away._ Stop spoiling our fun, Takumi-sempai!, _said the other boy, whose name Mei had not heard. And then, they were gone.

**That night**

Takumi had managed to calm down the two others, and had promised to talk more tomorrow. Now, he was checking the Duel Network for student images. Mei's face appeared onscreen. _It's her._

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

The battle begins! Can Mei defeat Takumi, the ace of Ra Yellow?

And what are forces of Despair planning?

Next time, **Chapter 5- Sixth Sense**


	5. Sixth Sense

**Chapter 5**

**Sixth Sense**

* * *

**Vision**

Mizushima Mei. The name of his... target. A very ordinary-looking girl with no special features, except her relative shortness when compare to the rest of the first-years. _Interesting, she has the power to cross into the spirit world while dreaming. _The girl's dream-persona looks mostly similar to her normal self, but she is a little bit taller and her hair color has shifted from dark brown to somewhat lighter shade. _Fine with her own self-image, then?_

She turns towards me, but I am invisible, just an eye observing her. Soon, a Harpie appears from the sky. They start talking about something, but I am unable to hear it, for I have no hearing in this form. Finally, the the creature bows politely, and hands her a card. She seems hesitant for first, but then finally takes the card. Then, she starts to fade away, her body waking in the another world.

The girl was proving to be an interesting quarry. Her appearance as my target before her physical appearance before my eyes had been the first clue of her natural weirdness. I must seek more knowledge about her before formulating my new strategy. While thinking of this, I am pulled somewhere else, perhaps to a new target?

**Darkness**

My first thing I notice of my new target is the lack of anything to see. All is covered in darkness and I am forced to abandon my sight, and summon my other form for hearing. I listen for breathing, and find two creatures. But disturbingly, I also hear a voice talking to those two, whose owner does not breathe _As a member of the Four Generals, I have the right to grant you the title of Chosen of Despair. And with the same right, I grant you your first mission. You... _The voice stops, and I feel a strange pressure on me. Although my form is undetectable, I am still noticed by that creature. Something slashes me, and my form fades away without permission, along with it's recorded data from that area.

**Duel Academy**

_So,have you found out anything about him?_, asked Silver. Mei summarized the results of her information-gathering to Silver. _Well, found out some things: His full name is Sato Takumi, he's a second-year, and some people call him the "ace of Ra Yellow". One girl who had dueled him said something about him being able to see through her face-down cards. But that's normal for more experienced players._

_So, any chance of getting close to him for me to scan? _Mei sighed, and begun to explain:_ Not really, Slifers aren't allowed to enter their dorm, and sneaking to dorm is not a possibility, for obvious reasons. _Just then, a sound woke both of them from thought. Mei had received a message to her Duel Network. _Or then this could happen. He has just challenged me to a duel!_

**Earlier**

_You've got to duel her, Takumi-senpai! For the honor of Ra Yellow! _Hideki kept pleading Takumi. _First of all, you lost to her fair and square. Second, you deserved that for underestimating her. But I will duel her, for she might me an interesting opponent. Not for your honor. _The boy fell silent for a moment, and then nodded.

Takumi opened his computer, opening a folder. Inside were names of different duelists. He clicked on Mei's name (one of the biggest files) and scrolled until he found a list of cards. _All of the cards she has played until now. Mostly dragons, specifically Wyvern -archetype. I can predict she has more of them as these mentioned here. _Hideki had walked behind him and was now watching his work. _You really have most of the Academy here. By the way, does Fujimoto-chan know that you keep files on all the girls?_

_For the last time, Hideki, she is not by girlfriend. And besides, these records do not contain anything except material for duels. But here, I sent a message, we'll see what she answers._

**Present**

Lots of people had gathered around to see the new Slifer duel, but even more were interested in seeing the ace of Ra Yellow in action. _Glad you accepted my request, Mizushima-chan. Per official rules, you are now allowed to choose the starting player. _The girl thought for some time, and answered, _The honor is all mine, Sato-sempai. I would prefer you taking the first turn. _

_[T: 4000] [M:4000]_

By using her mental connection, Mei whispered to Silver. _Ready? Yes, but give me some time._ Both players then drew their starting hands. Magic card, Terraforming. _This allows me to add a Field spell form my deck to my hand, and then I will activate it. Ever-Growing Forest, appear. _Both the duelist were trapped inside a layer of thorny bushes, and twelve pillars, covered in vines, shot up from the ground. _Then, two cards face-down, and Blue Rose Battler in attack mode (1200 ATK). I end my turn._

The monster was a humanoid plant, with the petals of a blue rose as it's hair. She was covered in wooden armor, and wielded a sharp wooden spear, filled with thorns. _My turn, and I summon a Bound Dragon (2100 ATK) in attack mode._ A dragon appeared from the ground, pulled by a chain wrapped around it's mouth. It looked like someone had muzzled the dragon. _Then, one card face-down, and Bound Dragon attacks your monster. _The binding vanished, and the dragon charged towards the dryad. For some reason, it slid through the enemy monster and collided with Takumi [T: 4000-2100=1900]. _My Astral Shift allows me to draw a card, at the cost of turning your attack into a direct hit. But that gives me the chance to activate my other trap, Growth by Pain. For each 500 damage I just took, my Field Spell gains a Growth counter. _Four of the pillars collapsed, and a shining symbol marked their place. _And for each one, all Earth/Plants gain 100 attack and defense points. (1200+400=1600 ATK)_

Takumi could see something weird now. Mei was now covered in mist, and he could see golden eyes shining from it. Then, the illusion faded away, and he noted that she had ended her turn. _During my standby phase, my field spell gains a counter (1600+100=1700 ATK) . And then, I will summon the Leaf Medic in attack mode (1400+500=1900 ATK) _The bushes started to drop leaves, which all flew towards the same spot. They combined together to form a outline of a human, which picked up a branch from the ground to use as a stave. _And with it's arrival, I regain 100 life points per Growth counter I have [T:1900+500=2400]. Then, you should look at your dragon. _The Bound Dragon was now back in it's chains, but vines had wrapped around it, holding it to the ground. _Since my field spell has more counters than your monster has levels, that monster cannot stop Blue Rose from attacking._

_Her anti-attack traps would be A Hero Emerges, Sakuretsu Armor and Defense Draw. The first is not a likely possibility, for she has 4 cards in her hand. Trading Blue Rose for one of the others would be acceptable._ Takumi decided to attack, and commanded Blue Rose to attack directly. The plant leaped into the air, diving toward Mei, spear first. Until it hit a barrier and was launched backwards. Defense Draw, as predicted,he pondered while Mei did her draw. Ending my turn with 3 cards face-down.

Mei drew another card, when Silver intercepted her. _I'm not yet sure about his potential as a chosen. But he might be a dangerous opponent. He is a natural-born psion, but seems to be unaware of the fact. _ Mei saw one of her two-card combos. _OK, I play Ancient Rules to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He will then use an anti-summon trap. _ The dragon appeared to the field, but Takumi made no movement. _An anti-attack card? Then I should probably attack with my weaker monster first. _The Bound Dragon dashed towards the leaf creature, and tore it apart. Then, the dragon's chains lashed back, hitting it's owner.

[M: 4000-500=3500] [T:2400-200=2200]

_Attack his other monster then, Blue-Eyes. _The lightning bolt pierced through the plant and hit Takumi [T:2200-1300=900]. _I knew you would do that. And now, my second Growth by Pain, increasing my counters to 7. _ Two other pillars shattered and revealed the usual symbols. _I set a card face-down and set a monster from my hand. Turn end._

_His power shot up again! It's because of that Field Spell! _Silver shouted. Both of them could see the boy's deck vibrating fast, as it the cards were sliding through each other. Takumi then drew a card, and begun to smile. _You have driven me to a corner, Mizushima-chan. Allow me to show you the knight that will slay your dragon._

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

The duel is close to finish, but with Takumi unlocking more and more power each round, will Mei be able to win?

And what then?

Next time, **Chapter 6- Psychic Overload**

* * *

Custom cards in this chapter:

Mei

**Bound Dragon**

Level 4

Light/Dragon

2100 ATK/0 DEF

This card cannot attack if your opponent controls no monsters. After this card battles with an opposing monster, lose 500 life points.

Image: A dragon/dog hybrid, growling at a Cat of Ill Omen.

Takumi

**Ever-Growing Forest**

Field Spell

During your standby phase, add 1 Growth counter to this card (max.12). All Earth-attribute Plant monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF for each counter on this card. During your standby phase,you may send this card with 12 counters to the graveyard to summon "Eternal Tree" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Image: A ring of pillars, covered in moss.

**Growth by Pain**

Trap Card

Activate only when you take damage when you control a "Ever-Growing" Field Spell. Add 1 Growth counter to that card for every 500 points of damage taken.

Image: A Doom Shaman casting a spell, while a Fiend Tamer stands behind it, looking angry.

**Blue Rose Battler**

Level 4

Earth/Plant

1200 ATK/900 DEF

If your opponent controls no face-up monsters with level higher than the number of growth counters on a "Ever-Growing Forest "you control, this card may attack directly.

Image: As spear-wielding armored humanoid plant.

**Leaf Medic**

Level 3

Earth/Plant

1400 ATK/500 DEF

When you summon this card, you may select a "Ever-Growing Forest" you control. If you do, gain 100 life points per each Growth counter on it.

Image: As pile of leaves that has taken humanoid form


	6. Psychic Overload

**Chapter 6**

**Psychic Overload**

* * *

[T: 900] [M: 3500]

While Mei controlled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Bound Dragon and one reversed monster and card. Takumi had only two face-downs and one card in hand. He was losing in field advantage, hand advantage and life points. Yet he had claimed to turn the game around, a proclamation that surprised most of the audience.

_Did you see that? He phased a card to the top of his deck before drawing. _At this point, Mei realized something. _The story of him being able to see through the opponent's cards! Could it actually be true?_ Before the duo had a chance to finish their conversation, Takumi played the card from his hand. _White Rose Battler, appear. (1200+800=2000 ATK). _The creature was like the earlier Rose battler, except this one was using a shield and sword and had white hair. It drew more power from the field spell. _And then, I can trade her for my Leaf Medic using my trap, Spiritual Earth Art- Kurogane. _The leaf creature appeared, and healed it's owner while it gained power (ATK 1400+800= 2200), [T: LP 900+800=1700]. _And now that regained life, I may spend it for my other trap, Soul Liner Fusion. With the payment of 1000 life [1700-1000=700], I may summon one fusion monster if all of it's materials are in the graveyard. And with two of my Rose Battlers, I summon Rozenchevalier (2500+800=3300 ATK). _

The summoned monster looked like the two Battlers he earlier, but this one was covered in metal plating that covered almost all of it. It wielded a two-handed sword that was almost as long as it's user. _And then, face her curse! Your monster loses 100 ATK per each Growth counter ( Blue-Eyes 3000-800=2200 ATK) and one of mine gains the same bonus until the end of your next turn (Leaf Medic 2200+800=3000 ATK). And now, attack his dragon, Chevalier._

The armored plant vanished, and appeared before Blue-Eyes. With a single move, it cleaved the dragon in half. [Mei 3500-1100=2400] Then, Mei's world erupted in pain, and she felt the monster cleaving her in half. She collapsed to her knees and couldn't think of anything but the pain. Which disappeared soon, and the world turned back normal. _Hey, don't overreact. I still got attacks coming. And thanks to Chevalier's power, I now gain one Growth counter. And now, my Leaf Medic attacks your Bound Dragon. _The leaf-creature scattered, and reformed above the dragon, smashing it's head with the staff. The dragon exploded, it's chains flying towards the girl controlling it. [Mei 2400-1000-500=900]

This time, instead of being sent to a world of pain, she could see a world filled with silvery stars and dust. _I got it. He's sending illusionary pain to your brain, so I just needed to block his illusion with my own. And I got a lot more knowledge of the supernatural than he does. In fact, he's running low on the batteries so you should end this before his power goes berserk._

At the same time Takumi planning his next move. _Next turn, I can use Chevalier's curse to make her lose 1000 life points. Even if she has her Steelhide Wyvern, I will win. _With no more cards to play, he ended his turn. Mei drew a card, and saw Steelhide Wyvern. _ I cannot defend! I needed a stronger monster. _Then she realized the use of the card she had set as a bluff last turn.

_First of all, I'm going to flip my Reflection Wyvern face-up (800 ATK). _An hand mirror appeared to the field, reflecting the image of the Rozenchevalier. Then, a tiny creature peeked from behind the mirror, quickly pulling it's head back after seeing the two opposing monsters._ Then, I send my Steelhide Wyvern to the graveyard to summon my Smallbite Dragon (1600 ATK). And finally ,I activate my face-down Gift of the Martyr. _The dragon roared, and the mirror exploded along with the creature behind it (1600+800=2400 ATK). _And then, I attack your Chevalier! _

Silence. Complete and total silence begun from the moment the dragon had dived forward. _Did she surrender? w_as the question on everybody's mind. The knight retaliated, swinging it's sword towards the small dragon, but the strike was easily dodged. _When my other monster was removed from the field, it halved the attack of the monster with highest ATK until end of turn (3400/2 =1700 ATK). _Then, the monsters collided [T: 700-700=0]

**After the duel**

Only after all the congratulations, Mei had enough time to stop for a chat with Silver. _Ace of Slifer Red? Nice nickname._ Mei shrugged, _Well, it was time something good happened out of this Chosen of Hope-thing. Speaking of which, does he have the potential? _Silver shook her head. _I have absolutely no idea. Until now, he has been the strangest thing I have ever met. The scan did show the mark of Hope, but it also showed the mark of Despair at the exact same level. I have absolutely no idea how to interpret that reading._

_But at least he won't be using that attack trick anymore. It should take him a week or so to recover his energy. And you should take the card from your pocket. One of the spells I used to cast back then._ The girl took a card from the pocket. _Protector's Sigil? _The dragon answered: T_he one I just used on you. Blocks pain, and turns physical harm into power._

Then the conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice_. You okay? It looked like you took some heavy hits by the end. _It looked like Takumi had slipped away from the crowd as well. _Congratulations for the win. It was a good match, Mizushima-san._

**That night**

The conversation had turned quite awkward after Silver's insistence to try to hind more about the boy.

_You are way too forceful, Silver. We just met, I can't start asking him questions like that. _Also, he had asked some questions related to her past._ Did he have a motive for those, or was it a try to break the ice?_

_She revealed some facts about her, and we have never met before. Why does she feel so familiar, then?_ thought Takumi. Hideki had been there to see the match, and was now going around explaining about the strange duel. _Well, she proved to be a strong opponent. _

**Wall of Sleep**

Two masked men were waiting near the wall of sleep. One constantly paced back and forth, while the other sit in a meditative stance. _Agony, stop that! It annoys me._ The man stopped walking, and shouted back _Well, perhaps we should have met here a little bit later, Brainy? _

The man stood up, and pushed the other against the wall. _You will address me by my codename, which is Psyche. And then you will show some respect for a superior duelist. Is this clear, Agony._

Agony was going to say something that would most likely lead to a fight, but a third man stopped them. _Commence plan Dream-catcher._

The men stopped fighting, and both vanished soon after, leaving marks on the Wall.

**Spirit World**

Takumi woke up in the middle of a desert. _What happened? Is this a dream? _Then, he turned around, and saw a man standing atop an altar. The man signaled him to move closer. _If you wish to leave this place, you must duel me. _The boy took some steps forward, and when he stepped to the altar an Shadow Spell appeared out of nowhere, binding his legs and preventing him from moving. On the other side, the masked man seemed to be bound the same way._ My name is Agony, chosen of Despair. And this.. is my shadow duel. _He could now see that Agony's skin was covered in black symbols. For some reason, the man felt familiar. _If it's a duel you want, you will get one!_

**Elsewhere**

Mei looked around and saw blackness all around her. _Never been inside a Dark Hole before? _Some light flowed inside, and she could see a robed figure on the opposite side of the area. _Name's Psyche, and I'm one of the Chosen of Despair. We will duel, and the loser will still be here when those Time Seals wear out and this spell activates. _

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

A two-pronged assault! Both Mei and Takumi are forced into a shadow duel to death. Can the duo stand against the two assassins of Despair.

Next time, **Chapter 7-Spell of Pain**

* * *

New Cards in this Chapter:

Takumi

**Soul Liner Fusion**

Trap

Pay 1000 life points, and select a Fusion Monster from your extra deck. If all of that monster's materials are in your graveyard, Fusion summon that monster.

Image: Fusion Sage shaking hands with Ha Des

**White Rose Battler**

Level 4

Earth/Plant

1200 ATK/900 DEF

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with level less than the number of Growth counters on a "Ever-Growing Forest" you control.

Image: An armored humanoid plant wielding a shield and sword.

**Rozenchevalier**

Level 8

Earth/Plant/Fusion

2500 ATK/1000 DEF

"Rose Battler"-monster + "Rose Battler"-monster

Whenever this card destroys a monster by battle, you must add 1 Growth counter to a "Ever-Growing Forest" you control or destroy this card. Once per turn, you may activate one of the following effects:

-Your opponent loses 100 Life points per each Growth counter on "Ever-Growing Forest" you control. You gain the same amount of Life points

-A monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK and DEF points per each Growth counter on "Ever-Growing Forest" you control, and one of your other monsters gains the same amount, until end of turn.

Mei

**Reflection Wyvern**

Level 2

Dragon/Light/Tuner

800 ATK/0 DEF

When this card is removed from the filed, halve the ATK of the monster on the field with highest ATK, until end of turn.


	7. Spell of Pain

**Chapter 7**

**Spell of Pain**

* * *

**Spirit World- Altar of Despair**

_I know him from somewhere, but where?_ Thought Takumi while looking at the strange man who called himself Agony. His body was covered in red robes, and his hands and legs revealed multiple piercings. The left leg was covered in black marks, and his face was covered by a demon-mask. _Doesn't look like anyone I would know._

_So, I will begin by setting a monster face-down, along with two other face-down cards. Turn end._ Agony drew a card, _Defense is the way of the weak! I summon the Blazing Beast in attack mode (700 ATK). Then, I'll test your monster. _The burning dog leaped at the reversed monster, and was blown away. (Agony: 4000-1100=2900) _Seems like my Ironwood Dryad (1800 DEF) was a little bit too tough to handle. And then my Continuous Trap card, Leech Seed, activates._

_You are not the only one with fancy card effects, boy! Any monster that battles with my doggy here is destroyed after combat. _The dryad caught fire, and burned away. _Then, my Necrophantasticon enters play from my hand because I took at least 1000 points of battle damage (1800 DEF). _A robed figure appeared, two skulls hovering around it._ Then, I play my Heaven's Lost Property, allowing both of us to draw three and discard two. _Agony discarded Good Goblin Housekeeping and Junk Warrior. while his opponent discarded Ghost Liner Fusion and Growth by Pain. _I'm ending my turn with three face-down cards._

_He sacrificed that many life points to clear my monster and summon that Phantasticon?_ Drawing a card, Takumi smiled. _I activate my Ever-Growing Forest that you kindly let me draw. _The ring began to appear, but then the ground below the pillars caved in. _Counter Trap,_ _Cataclysm_ _negates one field spell, and lets both players draw one card. _The boy played another card._ In that case, I summon my Leaf Medic_ (1400 ATK). _And activate my Leech Seed, which drains 200 life points from you since I control a Plant. _

[A: 2900-200=2700] [T:4000+200=4200]

_Then, clear away his monster, Leaf Medic. _The plant rotated it's stave, and smashed it into Takumi's stomach, filling his sight with red. He could barely see Agony's now face-up Magic Cylinder. Almost falling down, the chains stopped his movement. (T: 4200-1400=2800)

**Darkness**

_Agony, the boy has much potential, and could easily be forced to our side. Crush his mind with pain and allow his hidden darkness to flow free._

**Altar of Despair**

Agony was now using the strategy his master had told him. _First, I took away his favorite card. As expected, he made a rash, punishable move, which I could use against him. I can already feel the despair growing inside him. _The boy set two cards face down and ended his turn. _ Soon, I can pay back for what he did to me that day!_

The masked man drew a card, and played a monster. _Volcanic Scattershot in attack mode. Then, my spell card, Ruthless Denial sends it to the graveyard, along with a random card from your hand._ A blazing arrow shot directly at Takumi, impaling one of the three cards in his hand.

[T: 2800-500=2300]

_Then, my Necrophantasticon can finally use it's true power. By tributing it, I may summon 2 monsters from my graveyard with and combined ATK less than 2000. _The robed creature disappeared, the skulls turning to Volcanic Scattershot and Junk Warrior. _Then, my trio becomes one! Witness the power of my guardian!_

**Blazing Beast 2 + Volcanic Scattershot 2 + Junk Warrior 3**

**The bind that draws your future away,**

**the dark will humans curse and fear.**

**Synchro Summon!**

**Emerge, Fate Twister!**

The creature that appeared was...different. It looked like a traditional gentleman, with a top hat, a cane and a suit. But it's skin was a twitching mass of playing cards, switching places with each other all the time. In it's free hand, it kept a duel monsters card, flipping it constantly around. With each flip, the card was different. But the most worrying part about it was the power indicator (0 ATK).

_And since my Scattershot entered by graveyard again, you know what is going to happen to you. _Another blast of flame hit Takumi, knocking him down. [T: 2300-500=1800] The chains around him pulled him to his knees, and some of them wrapped around his neck. _His inner darkness has awoken!_

**Wall of Sleep**

It was dark. The chains had strangled away his life, after the constant barrage of burn effects had drained away all of his power to resist. Now, his ghost walked towards a door, slightly ajar, n the distance, the only light in the darkness. He pulled the door somewhat open, and saw a mirror covering the entire opposing wall. _ Do you need power? _Asked the mirror image from the ghost _Then simply accept me and step into the room._

All was fading from the ghost's mind, and the memories from the other self begun to feed his mind. _I see. I had this power all along, and that's why I had those visions. And that's why I knew , ****-san. My dream-self had observed her in the vision. _Then he noticed something. _****-san? Why can't I recall her name? And what...was my name? Of course, it was ****. ****! _No matter what the ghost tried, names would not be remembered or uttered.

Then, a third voice. _Forfeit not hope not, Chosen. Your guardian still sleeps, but will awaken soon. Return, and finish your battle. Remember, you have a friend that waits for you. _The image of **** flashed in the ghost's mind. _No! Do not go back there to the world of pain. Accept my help, and you will be free from their vile plans. Just open the door fully, and step inside._

The ghost touched the door, and slowly, very slowly begun to move it. He pushed the door shut, and bolted , a light appeared to the darkness, and the ghost knew he was Sato Takumi.

**Altar of Despair**

All the chains busted away. Takumi stood there, eyes shining with light. _Chosen of Despair! Do you still have tricks?_ Agony stepped backwards, and the shackles around him faded away. _This is not possible! Your inner darkness should control you now!_

The masked man activated his trap card, Good Goblin Housekeeping, and drew two cards. _If you won't surrender from that, I need more force. _He placed one card back to his deck, and ended his turn. The Chosen of Hope drew a card. _A 0 ATK monster in Attack mode? Most likely has a nasty effect. _ Then, he begun his turn by activating Leech Seed.

[A: 2700-200=2500] [T: 1800+200=2000]

_Then, my Thornbush Dryad in attack mode! And then I tune her with my Leaf Medic to call the Vine Slasher, skipping my Tuner's effect._A huge wooden bird appeared to the field, sharp wings reflecting light (2200 ATK). _And then it attacks! _Agony discarded a card, and the creature he controlled flipped a purple card from it's hand towards the bird. _Once per turn,_ b_y discarding a card I may activate a trap from my graveyard. Taste my Magic Cylinder once again! The bird slashed at Takumi, but the boy collapsed to a mass of vines. _(1100 DEF) _My trap card, Mimic Vine! It halves any effect damage to me, and becomes a creature with same defense. [T:2000-2200/2=900]_

The wooden bird was now shining. _Since the attack was negated, I may remove a plant from play to attack again with 400 extra ATK. (2200+400=2600 ATK) _Leaf Medic vanished, and the bird cleaved Fate Twister apart. Then, it slashed towards Agony's face. (A:2500-2600=0) The mask broke in half, and Takumi now knew the man behind it.

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

What has Takumi discovered? And finally, the Mei and Psyche begin their duel.

Next time, **Chapter 8-****Success Probability 0% **

* * *

New cards in this chapter:

Takumi

**Thornbush Dryad**

Level 3

Earth/Plant/Tuner

1000 ATK/1200 DEF

When this card is used to summon a Plant Synchro-monster, you may pay 500 life. If you do, the summoned monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the start of your next turn.

Image: A spiky bush, with two eyes peeking from behind.

**Vine Slasher**

Level 6

Wind/Plant/Synchro

2200 ATK/1500 DEF

Once per turn, when the attack of a monster you control is negated, you may banish a plant-type monster from your graveyard to increase this card's ATK by 400. If you do, this card can attack twice this turn.

Image: A wooden bird, with shining wings protruding metal blades.

**Leech Seed**

Continous Trap

Activate only when one of your Plant-type monsters deals damage to your opponent. Once per turn, if you control a Plant-type monster, you may gain 200 life and make your opponent lose 200 life.

Image: A duelist bound by vines, while numerous low-level creatures surround him.

Agony

**Blazing Beast**

Level 2

Fire/Beast

700 ATK/200 DEF

As long as this card is in face-up attack position, it gains the following abilities.

-Once per turn, this card is not destroyed as result of battle.

-Once per turn, after battle calculation, destroy the opposing monster

Image: A dog made of lava

**Necrophantasticon**

Level 6

Dark/Zombie

0 ATK/1800 DEF

This card cannot be normal summonsed or set. This card can only be special summoned when you take 1000 or more battle damage. You may tribute this card to special summon two monsters from your graveyard with combined ATK 2000 or less.

Image: A robed figure, carrying two skulls in his hands.

**Fate Twister**

Level 7

Light/Spellcaster/Synchro

0 ATK/2000 DEF

When this card is removed from the field, you may pay 1000 life points. If you do, select a normal trap from your deck and set it. As long as this card is in face-up attack position, it gains the following ability:

-Once per turn, you may discard a card from your hand to activate a normal trap card from your graveyard.

Image: A face formed of playing cards.

**Cataclysm**

Counter Trap

Activate only when a Field Spell is activated. Banish it, and then both players draw 1 card.

Image: A Terraforming falling into a crack in the ground.


	8. Success Probability 0

Ok, so I noticed that I had uploaded the wrong version before, not containing all the custom card info.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Success Probability 0%**

* * *

**Inside the Dark Hole**

Mei could feel that something had disappeared. Silver was no longer there, and she was now forced to duel alone.

[Psyche: 4000 LP] [Mei: 4000 LP]

_Chosen of Hope, prepare to face defeat._ _First, I will activate my Forest Fire, which will burn us both for 500 damage during our respective turns. Then I set these two cards face-down and summon my Laplace, the Fiend Mathematician (1000 ATK). Then it's your turn._

The opponent's voice sounded very mechanical under the mask, which was the only visible thing in the darkness of the hole. When he played cards, they begun to shine, revealing some of his surroundings. Mei drew her sixth card, and noted that he could see the card images floating before her. _At least I can see them. _She saw the card Silver had given to her after the duel with Takumi. Then a blast of flames hit her [M: 4000-500=3500]

_I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode (1600 ATK) and equip it with Protector's Sigil. Then, it will attack Laplace. _The dragon and the demon battled, and the demon was destroyed (P: 4000-600=3400). _Because Laplace was removed from the field, you take 300 points of damage per card in play. According to my calculations, that means 1500 points of damage. (_M: 3500-1500=2000) A dark ball of energy hit Protector's Sigil, Forest Fire, Mirage Dragon and the two face-downs, and hit Mei, bashing her against an invisible wall.

_And then I will use my trap card, Limit Reverse, allowing Laplace to return to my field, since it's ATK is 1000 or less._ Mei looked at the returning monster. _Better not set any cards, that Laplace will become more dangerous if I do._ She looked at her cards and ended her turn. The blast of flame hit the opponent, but I did not revael anything. [P: 3400-500=2900]

_Do you wish to witness my true self? Then prepare to see it, for I activate Field spell, Relativity Field. _The multicolored lights cleared away the darkness, revealing the dream-self of Psyche. A floating head, covered by a mask. And a floating hand, holding the duel disk. There was nothing else. _I reduced my useless parts by 100%. And now, spell card, Blustering Winds. This card doubles the power of my Laplace until the start of my next turn _(1000+1000=2000 ATK). The now-boosted monster attacked the dragon, but a silvery light blocked the hit. (M: 2000-400=1600) _Thanks to the Sigil,my dragon is not destroyed and it gains 200 ATK and DEF (1600/600+200/200=1800/800) _Then, the sigil shattered and the monster begun to shrink. _Thanks to this Field spell, your monster loses the same number of points as you just did. (1800-400=1400 ATK)_

The chosen of Despair then played a card. _By banishing Forest Fire, Limit Reverse and Laplace, my Battle Constant summons Brain Dragon. But before it's arrival, Laplace can use it's power, and 300 times two is 600. _ A lesser blast of darkness hit Mei, and the dragon shrank even more. (M: 1600-600=1000 LP, Mirage 1400-600=800 ATK). Then the dragon appeared, and crouched down to defense mode (2800/1000). Then, a smaller dragon appeared next to it, before floating to Mei's side. _Because a Dragon with 2000 or more attack was summoned, my Hatchling Wyvern summons itself to my side of the field. _ Psyche ended it's turn by setting a card.

_If I played my Smallbite Dragon, I could call Silvermist to defeat that Brain Dragon. But she.._

Just then, a blast of mist cleared the field, destroying the Dark Hole and the Time Seals. _Did you miss me? Just decided to ruin his little trap, and now I'm ready for action._ Mei drew a card, and saw the gift she had received from the Harpie earlier. _I set this card face-down, and summon Smallbite Dragon. Then, _

**Smallbite Dragon (2) + Dragon Hatchling (2) + Mirage Dragon (4)**

**The bright light that blinds darkness,**

**the unseen creature Despair fears!**

**Synchro Summon!**

**Become my shield, Silvermist Dragon!**

The shining dragon appeared (2200/2400), and released a blast of silver shards at the defending dragon. _Trap card open, Inverse Universe! The ATK and DEF of both our monsters swaps permanently. _The shards reflected from the dragon's hide, and blasted towards Mei, vanishing on contact. As her life points decreased, Silvermist begun to shrink, (M: 1000-400=600 LP, Silvermist 2400-400=2000 ATK). Mei looked at the last two cards in her hand before ending her turn.

_Thanks to my Brain Dragon, I can reorder the top three cards of my deck before drawing. Because I can't get rid of that cursed dragon, I can at least cripple it with Type Zero Magic Crusher. I discard my Dark Hole to deal 500 points of damage to you and your monster. _(M: 600-500=100 LP, Silvermist 2000-500=1500 ATK).

_Don't call her cursed! She's my friend! _Mei shouted when she saw Silvermist in pain from the attack. _Your friend? Maybe she forgot to explain some things about your contract. Or maybe she didn't want to tell you about the fact that she is manipulating you?_ Mei looked at Silvermist Dragon, and saw guilt on her face. _I don't get it. Why would you call yourself Hope, when you brought disaster to the world of my master! Your next turn will be your last in this duel!_

_Mei. I'm sorry. I can explain after the duel, but I have to defeat him. For both of our sakes. _Mei drew a card from the deck, and realized that she was no longer controlling her body. _First, I will play De-Synchro to split myself back to materials. _The three monsters appeared, and then the Hatchling vanished. _Tribute summon Jadragon, and use it's effect. Discard Bound Dragon to draw 2 cards at the cost of his attack._ Silver was using her voice now, and Mei could do nothing but to look at the duel with the eyes that were hers but she was unable to control. _Continue with Stamping Destruction to destroy your Magic Crusher, damaging you and Brain Dragon. (P: 2900-500=2400 LP. Brain Dragon 1000/2800-500/0=500/2800)_

_So you would assume direct control of her the moment she finds out the truth. Now I see our cause is truly the correct one. The General has told me about you, "Sudden Death" but your cruelty still surprises me. _The dragon did not answer, other that calling itself back to the field using Jadragon and Smallbite Dragon. _Even if you regained your full power, I cannot see how it will help you. _The reverse card flipped itself face-up.

**Flashback**

The harpie had explained to her. _Thank you for saving us all! Uh, would you find any use for this card? _She showed the card to Mei. _I once saw a strange thing when I was a Haprie Girl. It did not fly like us, not did it walk on ground like your kin. It walked on air. The others would not believe me, but then I went where I had seen it, and saw that the ground had frozen, and that card was there. Simorgh told me that I might have seen a creature from beyond the boundary, and that this card might have captured a part of it. _

Mei was going to refuse the card, thinking that the she shouldn't should keep her treasured card, while Silver stopped her. _If you find use for the card, take it. If you don't, leave it And if you no longer need it, return it, do not trade it away. Those are the customs for receiving cards from here. _Mei stopped to think, and finally took the card.

**Back**

_I activate... the Windstorm of Etaqua. And that swaps your Brain Dragon to attack mode. Then I attack it with Mirage Dragon .[P: _2400-1100=1300] _And then, the finishing blow! _A rain of silver shards impaled the head and the hand multiple times, leaving behind a puddle of blood.

Finally, Mei regained control of herself from the Guardian. And she begun to cry.

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

Finally, the truth.

Next time, **Chapter 9-Fake Hero**

* * *

New cards in this chapter:

Mei

**Hatchling Wyvern**

Level 2

Light/Dragon

ATK 500/DEF 0

This card can be special summoned from your hand when either player summons a Dragon-type monster with 2000 or more ATK. As long as you control a Level 4 or higher Dragon, this card can't be attacked.

**Jadragon**

Level 6

Light/Dragon

ATK 2200/DEF 1700

When this card is summoned by tributing a Dragon, you may discard a Dragon from your hand to draw 2 cards. This card cannot attack on the turn it used this ability.

**Protector's Sigil**

Equip Spell

Once per turn, the equipped unit can't be destroyed as the result of battle. Whenever the destruction of the equipped monster is prevented, it gains 200 ATK and DEF. If the equipped monster's ATK or DEF changes by any other effect, destroy this card.


	9. Fake Hero

**Chapter 9**

**Fake Hero**

* * *

**Duel Academy, 2 days later**

Mei locked the cards Silver had given to her in her trade box. _Well, no need for those anymore. I won't use any cards she gave me. _Sadly, the Silvermist Dragon would always appear to her extra deck, no matter what she tried to do to it.

_So, you tried to explain to her? _asked Takumi from Silver. After the duel in the spirit world, he had been able to see spirit creatures. And when Mei asked Silver to leave, she simply went to assist him in practicing the usage of his psychic powers. _Well, I can show you._ A mental image from Silver entered his head.

After all, the duo had found out that that Takumi's powers focused on transferring mental impressions. Until now, he had been capturing visions of the opponent's cards and sending them impressions of pain. It was still unknown why the Ever-Growing Forest acted as a foci for his powers. Then he noticed that Silver was waiting for something. His permission: _Go ahead. _

**Silver's Memory**

_Remember when I explained about the two sides in our war?_ _It was our side that wanted to see all the other worlds, and Despair wanted not to. They kept saying that soem of us would most likely misuse our gifts if we were given too much power. And their assumption proved correct._

_One of our leaders once found a powerful creature from your world, one you called Exodia. For some reason, he corrupted it's spirit and created a magical copy of it, one that became Exodia Necross. He then returned to our world with the tablets containing the parts of the Forbidden One._

_One day he entered the base of our opposers and smashed apart the stone tablets, releasing Necross upon them. The creature could not be defeated by any means, and it gained power every second. It lay waste to entire cities, and even killed the foolish man that released it. Finally, we all entered our capital city to create a plan to destroy the monster. It was a risky move, and many of our kind were killed in the battle, but finally many magicians found the pieces of the tablets, and repaired one of them. When the image of the Forbidden One appeared on it, Necross faded away._

_The opposing side named themselves as Despair after seeing the massive damage to our world. They told us to stop creating dimensional rifts and instantly cease all connection with other worlds. We disagreed, because we thought our world could be reborn using the magic from other dimensions, and called our side Hope._

Mei listened to the explanation, and was looking more shocked every moment. _And the thing about you destroying your world?_

_When the mage of Despair created his strongest spell to drain the Source to gain infinite power, he checked it thousands of times not to cause a destructive reaction. He knew that the world could be destroyed if a miscast occurred, and balanced the spells energies completely._

_However, we could not let his spell complete. I cast a spell to counter it, and it failed because of his wards. No magic could be taken away from his spell while that ward ward was in action. So I added my magic to his spell as one last desperate move. And the result was something neither of us wanted._

_So, now that you know the truth, are you... _The question was intercepted by Mei holding up the Silvermist Dragon card and ripping it in half.

**Silver's Memory End**

_So, she would not accept my explanation. But she will soon, since it is her destiny. In the meantime, you should tell me about the enemy you faced earlier._ Takumi focused on his thoughts, and projected the imprinted memory to Silver.

**Takumi's Memory, 2 days ago**

The Vine Slasher flew towards Agony, slashing apart his monster and continuing the flight towards him. Upon reaching Agony, it slashed with both of it's wings. The man's face was now visible, his mask lying in pieces on the ground.

His face now had a horrid X-shaped scar, going through both of his eyes. Blood gushed out of the wounds, and the man fell to his knees clutching his face. _You...first you break my legs, then you carve out my eyes! _Agony screamed. Then the shattered chains reformed around him, pulling him into a giant mouth behind him.

**Takumi's Memory, 3 years ago**

_This is the day I first met him. _Takumi explained to Silver, who was watching the new memory unfold.

A boy and girl walked the streets, it was getting dark. _That's younger you, but who is the girl? Your girlfriend? _The present-time Takumi answered:_ Kagami Tsukino, and we have been friends since childhood. She is one year older than me, and is now a third-year Ra Yellow here. _They were happily talking about something, when a man noticed them and begun to run towards them. _And that's Agony. I later learned that he was named Fujioka , and that he had killed three people before._

The man reached the children, and grasped Kagami, pulling her into the air. Takumi tried to attack him, but was knocked into the ground. His vision was growing hazy, but the could see the man strangling the girl while pulling out a knife with his other hand. _ He kept shouting unintelligible things all the time, and later told that voices in his head told him to kill people._

Then Takumi got up, and tried break his hold. The insane man stabbed him in the stomach, dropping the boy to his knees. He could only see the legs of the killer. Then, his vision began to glow blue, and he felt a surge of power. _A cascade. All the psychic energy you had gathered until then released at one time. _Said Silver, identifying the spell. Then the memory ended.

_I was knocked unconscious, and Kagami could not see anything. Agony's knee had exploded into multiple bone shards, and he had gone into shock from the massive amount of damage to his leg. Someone then found us, and called an ambulance._

_And the last time I heard about him, his leg had been amputated and he had been sent to an asylum._

**Memory End**

_And since then, you begun to have visions. Your powers had unlocked, but you attributed them to mental trauma from the incident. _The dragon concluded. _Well, I have to admit that you have been one of the most interesting creatures I've met._

**Darkness**

_Psyche, you have failed to kill the target. However, you have disillusioned her, and given us an opportunity. _The General's voice had no emotions, while it scolded the two Chosen. _And Agony, you have not only failed to convert your target, and have even given him a great reason not to. However, I will not punish either of you._

_You will prepare for a new battle against the two, while I will advance my other plans. And this time, retreating will not be tolerated, so you better win._ _Any questions? _Psyche fell silent, but Agony asked, _Can't we send the other two? I'm sure that C... No! Do not mention names here! You two will fight them again, without asking your two fellow assassins or either of my bodyguards. I see no reason to reveal any other cards yet._

The duo left, but the General remained in the darkness. _Takumi. You have won your inner darkness for now, but can you defeat it again? _

**Dreamworld**

Mei had entered the spirit world again. _I have to ask Silver about how to end this. _She then noticed that she was in a area she had never been in before. _This looks like a Molten Destruction. _Rivers of lave surrounded her, and she could see the ash cloud of the volcano at the distance. _This place is dangerous, better leave immediatly._ She turned, only to notice a Volcanic Doomfire behind her.

_ .me._

* * *

On the next step of the journey:

What will happen to Mei?

Return of Agony and Psyche?

**Chapter 10-Rekindling**


	10. Rekindling

**Author notes:**

**I just noticed that I have missed some cards in the card effect explanation. They will be included at the end of this update. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Rekindling**

* * *

**Spirit World, Ancient Forest**

_Mizushima-san disappeared?_ When he first entered the spirit world, Takumi felt a pull. According to Silver, it was a method for the Chosen to keep track of each other in otherworlds. But some moments ago, it had disappeared. _What's the plan, Silver?_

_The plan, as you said, is this. You stay here, try not to get lost or annoy anyone, while I go check the situation. _Then, the dragon vanished. Takumi sit down, and begun to ponder. _Well, I don't have wings, and walking in this place might be stupid. I could summon something, but my Vine Slasher is the only flyer in my deck. _He remembered the metallic blades in it's back. _Not going to fly on that one._

Then, he heard a twig snapping behind him, and turned around, drawing a card from his deck. Agony stood behind him, and pulled a card in reaction. Vine Slasher appeared, slicing apart the Necrophantasticon he summoned as a wall. Then, the bird exploded into pixels.

_Remember the effects of the field spell, kid. But I'm not here to fight you._

**Spirit World, Molten Destruction**

_Trapped by a Lava Golem. One thing I never wanted to experience. _Mei was currently in a Lava Golem's cage, and stood on the metal bars to avoid the lava dripping to the ground. Two Volcanic Slicers stood in the other side of the room, and the Doomfire was aiming a Blaze Accelerator at her. _Someone really dislikes me._

Then, she heard footsteps from beyond the doors. All the monsters cleared way, allowing the creature to walk freely. _Who will it be? Infernal Flame Emperor?_ Then, she saw the very angry looking girl, Familiar-Possessed Hiita. _I told you not to harm her! And said the she would be a guest! Why this setup, then! _She waved her staff, casting the Kurenai -spell of Lava Golem, and sending the spirit of fire to a nearby stream of lava. The other monsters scattered.

_Welcome to the Graveyard of Wandering Souls, Mizushima-san. _Now that the monsters were gone, an army of fireballs appeared. Then, the guardian appeared in a flash of silver, destroying the creatures on it's way. Until the Doomfire caught her with it's claws and pushed against the wall.

_Could you tell your guardian not to attack! I'm trying to discuss something important. _Just then, the girl begun to shine. _And again with this! _The duo reverted into their normal forms, Fox Fire, and Fire-charmer Hiita. The little girl looked at Mei and jumped behind her familiar. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've heard that my older self can be scary._

_Those two are actually the same person? _Mei stared at Hiita, and the girl hid her face. _This shy girl is going to grow up to be that ultra-energetic magician? _Then, she was reminded of something. _Could you please tell Doomfire to let go. I think Silver has already calmed down._

After some confusion, Hiita jumping at shadows and so on, the duo had been escorted through the field of fireballs. At the same time, Fox fire had explained:_ We wanted to thank Hope for freeing the Volcanics that were captured by Despair. But that was not the main reason we invited you here. Lord of Dragons visited us, because he had heard about a dragon-using Chosen. He wanted to have a chat with you._

The dragon-mage smiled when he saw Mei. _Ah, Chosen of Hope. It is very rare that one of Hope wields the power of dragons. I would like to thank you for giving the wyverns an opportunity to prove themselves. Some of my dragons would like to join you, and I would like to grant you my card too. _Then, the man's expression turned dark. _However, I would like to ask for your help. A creature of despair has entered the Dragon Ravine, and corrupted many of our Fire-attribute creatures.. I can't free them on my own, but with your help, it's possible._

Mei stopped to think. _I never realized that being a chosen would mean this much to the creatures of this world. _She then looked at Silver, who was looking at her expectantly. _I accept. I will help you find the lost dragons. _Lord of D. Turned into a card-form, and 5 cards appeared next to Mei. _4 effect monsters..and one Synchro._

Then she heard the sound of clapping from the distance. _How nice of you to help them. _She recognized the mechanic voice ,and turned around to see Psyche, this time in a fully robotic body. _I'm not here to fight you, kid. Just take this card, and see you tomorrow._

**Ancient Forest**

Agony had no eyes left, and an exaggerated X-mark covered his face. Above him, there was a pair of floating red eyes. _You know, the General could easily fix my dream-persona. But he won't do it before you are presented as an offering. So, take this. _He flicked a card over towards Takumi, and disappeared.

The boy picked up the card, and read the text on it. _Invitation to Shadow Duel. _Then, his dream-self began to fade away. He could now sense Mei leaving the area as well. _Good. I can make Silver explain why Agony's back after being devoured by whatever was summoned last time._

**Wall of Sleep**

You see seven pillars, one with mist emerging from it, others with chains surrounding them. The misty pillar shines with light, and as you stare at it, you sense your power within the stones. One of the pillars is wrapped by vines from the ground, and they slowly, very slowly, begin to pull the chains free.

**Duel Academy, After classes**

The duo had managed to slip away unnoticed, and were now holding a strategy meeting. _First, I have to explain about the phylacteries._ _A chosen of either side is almost impossible to defeat by normal means while in the spirit world. Mei, Takumi, you might have noticed some of the effects of the pact? _Both of them looked at Silver, very confused. _A chosen will have their capability increased.. Endurance, intellect, power, coordination. All of these things grow somewhat. Also, some mental inhibitors are disabled. You must have noticed how you are not surprised no matter how strange creatures you meet, and that you are able to recognize a Duel Spirit at single glance._

_But back to the main problem. All Chosen have a Guardian. Mei, you have me. Takumi has not yet called his, but it is one of the others bound to the wall. The Birdman had Berserk Dragon, and Agony has Fate Twister. As you might remember, Psyche never revealed his guardian, so I was unable to purify him. _Mei nodded, and asked a question:_ But how about Agony then? Sato-sempai defeated his Fate Twister! _

_Sadly, he has not the knowledge for sealing magic. All of us guardians do, but until then, he can't permanently defeat enemies that way. But there are other ways to defeat one, for example defeating a person multiple times in a row, or by massive overflow of damaging energy. Defeating the guardian just happens to be easiest. Now, for the cards you gained. Both of them are invitations, which allow you to appear into the same location as your opponent. Entering the spirit world otherwise is chaotic, because you end up in a place where an inhabitant wants you._

The duo sit down to update their decks for the battle. Then, Takumi saw a card in his duel filter. _Oh,_ _ this one. It's completely useless in my deck, although it would be very powerful in a correct type of deck. _Then, something clicked in his head. _ Mizushima-san. Your deck could play this card, couldn't it?_

After some time, Mei and Takumi had traded many cards, and had managed to create new decks even more powerful than before. _Their bond is growing stronger. It is good that Mei no longer has to fight alone. _Silver faded back to card form, and the two duelists returned to their dorms.

**That night, Darkness**

The General stood up from his throne, looking at the assassin in front of her. _I trust you have found the cards I asked you to? _The girl nodded, and gave some cards to the leader. _Most of them are here, but this one _(pointing at the list)_ proves to be incredibly difficult to find._

_You will continue your mission later, but for now, you are allowed to spectate the shadow duel you have been waiting for. I have faith that he will prove victorious, given the correct incentive. And death is usually correct._

**Spirit World**

_Decided to summon me into a lair of machines, Psyche? Come out and I will scrap you! _Mei was standing in the middle of the street of Geartown, watching the turning gears. She did not notice some else behind her.

Takumi stood in the middle of a gigantic hall. _Where is this place? _He heard a footstep, and heard someone say _Castle of Demise. How nice a place for a duel, and luckily the owner is away at the moment._

Both of the Chosen of Hope turned around. Mei saw Agony's floating red eyes, and Takumi could see the robotic body of Psyche. _We lost to you once already. But we'll see with this combination!_

* * *

On the next step of Journey:

Let the shadow duels begin!

Next time, **Chapter 11-A Feint Plan**

* * *

Cards from earlier chapters:

**Ironwood Dryad**

Level 4

Earth/Plant

0 ATK/1800 DEF

Your opponent cannot attack any other face-up Plants you control. Once per turn, you may discard a card to switch a face-up attack position monster your opponent controls to defense mode.

**Mimic Vine**

Continuous Trap

Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Plant-Type/Earth/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) Once per turn, during either player's turn: Halve any effect damage you would receive and increase the DEF of this card by the same amount.

Image: A Command Knight covering behind a pot-plant, which as extended to block a Ookazi heading towards her.


	11. A Feint Plan

**Author Notes:**

**Quotes at the end of the chapter from the Art of War, not from me. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Feint Plan**

* * *

**Geartown**

The giant gears kept rotating, moving the mechanic wonders of the city around. All life, well, mechanical life, proceeded in this town just as it was programmed, day after day. But now, something out of ordinary had happened. Many Ancients Gears had left their normal locations, and were moving to spectate the duel that was about to begin. The magical power that created the duel had created a pull that was too strong for them to resist.

[Agony: 4000] [Mei: 4000]

Agony drew his sixth card. _Have you ever noticed that some monsters do not seem to match their type and attribute? For example, this one is a anchor-wielding robot, but it's actually a Fire-attribute Warrior. _He set two cards, and then summoned the creature he had described. _And with the power of my Anchor Knight (1500 ATK), I may discard the rest of my hand to deal 600 points of damage per card. _He sent Jinzo, Good Goblin Housekeeping, and and a creature Mei could not recognize to the graveyard. Then the robot pulled out he mine from it's back, and swung the anchor towards Mei, exploding the ground in front of her. [M: 4000-600*3=2200]

When the smoke cleared, a barrier of silvery light had appeared in front of the girl. _Watch out, Mei. His attacks have reached an entirely new level of power. _The blind man gazed at his face-downs with his demonic eye, and signaled for turn end. Mei drew a card, and saw one of the gifts from Lord of D. _I summon my Paired Lunar Dragon (1700 ATK), and use it's power, returning a trap card from my hand to my deck _(She flipped around Beckoning Light), _to summon her friend, Paired Solar Dragon (1700 ATK)_

Two small dragons appeared to the field, one covered in shining white scales, the other with scales so black they absorbed light from the surroundings. The creatures looked at each other, and then begun to fly around in circles, chasing each other. Then, the image of lord of D. appeared, and the dragons returned to their battle positions. _Sorry. Some of the young-lings are just too attached to others of their pack. _

_Ok, and then my monsters will attack. First, Lunar clears away your monster! _The dragon dived towards the knight, and a bubble of darkness surrounded the two. Then, the dragon dove out of it, carrying a piece of armor with it's teeth. [A: 4000-200=3800] _Then, Solar attacks directly! _The dragon created blinding light, and when it ended, Mei could see a barrier protecting Agony from the dragon's bite. _Defense Draw. I think that you use these too? _The girl did not answer, but set a card face-down and ended her turn.

Then, something clawed her back, and jumped back into the ground before she could turn around. _Oh, just my Merua the Exiled. During my standby phase, you lose 100 life points since I got one in my graveyard. _[M: 2200-100=2100] He set a card face-down, and ended his turn with a smile. _Silver, spot the creature next time it attacks. _Mei drew a card, and one of Agony's face-downs flipped up. _Good Goblin Housekeeping, and I get 2 draws since my Anchor Knight got rid of one. _The solar dragon dissolved, and the tribute circle formed below it. The Radiant Dragon (2000 ATK) began to rise from the ground, but suddenly circled around and was pulled into a Bottomless Trap Hole. _Not everyday you see a flying dragon fall into a trap hole. _Mad laughter then began to echo from the walls of the city. _You got no traps left, Direct attack!_

**Castle of Demise**

_For what reason do you think that entering the home of the "King of Armageddon", without asking for permission, and while he could return at any given moment, is a good idea?_ Psyche fell quiet, and then answered: _Location not selected by user, system tells that it could be dangerous to linger. Please begin the duel._

[T: 4000] [P: 4000]

_I play a monster and a card face-down and activate my Field Spell, Ever-Growing Forest. Your turn. _Then ring of plants appeared along with the pillars, but the plants withered and fell immediately. Psyche drew a card and played one: _Mathematician in attack mode (1500 ATK). Upon summoning, the top card of my deck moves to my graveyard. _The robotic arm picked a card from the deck and slipped it to the discard slot._ I set two cards, and test the your face-down monster. _The bearded creature hit the face-down monster with it's staff, destroying it. Then, a rain of spikes hit the creature, turning it into a pincushion (1500-500=1000 ATK). _Guess what, you hit my Cactus Dryad, who causes a 500-point loss to all opposing creatures when sent to the graveyard._ The robot looked at the spikes, and ended it's turn.

One of the sigils lit up when Takumi drew a card. _He has two cards set. They are most likely very powerful, but I can play something weak to hopefully clear some of them. _He set two cards, and summoned a monster. This one was clearly one of the Rose Battlers, with black hair, and equipped with two knives (ATK 1200+100=1300). _She attacks your monster, and when she does, it loses the same number of points that she gained from the Field. _The plant leaped into the air, tossing one knife at the bearded man (1000-100=900 ATK). Then she landed behind it, and slashed with the other knife, while pulling the other free from the monster's body. [P: 4000-400=3600]. One of the reversed cards flipped face up.

_My card effect activates, I draw 1 card. But before that activates, I will discard my entire hand to activate Rope of Spirit. _The rope appeared, pulling the dying creature back to life, this time with extra power (1500+800=2300 ATK) _Now, resolve the effect, then send the top card to the graveyard. _ Takumi looked at the creature, and ended his turn. _During your end phase, I will activate my Call of the Haunted to call Brain Dragon. _The dragon appeared, and cowered in fear (2800 ATK).

_I think that your monster understands that this place should be avoided. _The robot looked at the boy, and then picked up three cards from his deck. _Hand extremely weak, must strengthen._ He drew one of them, and activated it. _Spellbook Inside the Pot. Both sides increase hand by three cards. _Then. It placed one card face-down and tapped the disk to order a battle. The boosted scientist leaped at the knife-wielding tree, and smashed it apart (T:4000-1000=3000 LP) _Direct attack by Brain Dragon. _A wave of energy hit the boy's mind, forcing him to his knees. _I.. can do this. _His hand begun to inch towards the trap card.

**Wall of Sleep**

You have finally pulled the binds away, and you can now move away from the pillar you have been bound to for so long. You sense the energy guiding you, and you only wait for your master to show you the way to his side.

_Milord, I pray thee to free me of my curse, and accept this blade of mine!_

You see a vision of a boy, who is your Master. He fights alone, against a gigantic dragon.

_Fear not, Milord, for henceforth shalt my blade answer to thy foes._

**Darkness**

_His guardian has awakened, and been freed from the wall. _ The general rose from his silent observation, and walked to a room, away from the female assassin who was watching the vision. _If only she knew that I have not sent those two to win, but only for feints. _The fourth assassin lay there in wait. _You know your mission. Shatter the seals with these, and bring me the power is seek. _The assassin took the cards given to him and saluted. _Consider that creature freed already. Is it acceptable to bring the others as well? _The master nodded, and the swiped with his scythe to send the assassin back to waking world.

_"One must create actuality where there is void". I see no interest in the defeat of the chosen yet, but I am willing to give up two of my weakest pawns for the illusion. And "one must create void where there is actuality". I do not show my power in their world, but in truth, my hands have long ago reached there. _The general bowed in front of an altar, and placed an object on it. It was a picture of the Duel Academy. _Have I correctly used what you taught to me, my master?_

* * *

On the next step of the journey:

The second guardian finally emerges!

But can it defeat the Guardian of Despair?

Next time, **Chapter 12-Familiar Knight**

* * *

New cards in this chapter:

**Merua the Exiled**

Level 5

Dark/Spellcaster

1200 ATK/1700 DEF

As long as this card is in the Graveyard, your opponent loses 100 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases.

Image: A doll with long claws. Dark energy can be seen floating around it.

**Paired Lunar Dragon**

Level 4

Dark/Dragon

1700 ATK/300 DEF

When this card is Normal Summoned, you may shuffle a Trap card from your hand to your deck to Special Summon a "Paired Solar Dragon" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Image. A small black dragon, looking at the light shining from the left side of the card.

**Paired Solar Dragon**

Level 4

Light/Dragon

1700 ATK/300 DEF

When this card is Normal Summoned, you may shuffle a Spell card from your hand to your deck to Special Summon a "Paired Lunar Dragon" from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Image: A small white dragon, looking at the dark area in the right side of the card.

**Cactus Dryad**

Level 2

Earth/Plant/Tuner

500 ATK/500 DEF

When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, all opposing monsters lose 500 ATK nad DEF until the end of your next turn.

Image: A small wooden creature, covered in spikes.

**Black Rose Battler**

Level 4

Earth/Plant

1200 ATK/900 DEF

When this card attacks a face-up attack position monster, that monster loses 100 ATK and DEF for each counter on a Ever-Growing Forest you control, until the end phase.

Image: A knife-wielding armored humanoid plant.


	12. Familiar Knight

**Chapter 12**

**Familiar Knight**

* * *

**Geartown**

The dark dragon dashed forwards, covering the blind man in darkness. When the darkness dissolved, a robed creature had appeared. _I searched for the Necrophantasticon earlier. Thanks for damaging me._

[M:2100] [A: 3800-1700=2100]

At the moment, Mei controlled Paired Lunar Dragon (1700 ATK) an one face-down card, while Agony had only the robed defender he had just summoned (1800 DEF). _That monster can be released to summon two weak monsters from his graveyard, but he doesn't have any there. I should crush it before he can send anything there. But with these cards, I have to end my turn._

She ended her turn, and the doll reappeared, slashing her leg this time. Mei dropped to her knees [2100-100=2000] _Forgot something? Merua can make a 100-point slice during my Standby Phase. _Agony then drew a card, and set it face-down. _And you just thought that I can't use my monster effect, didn't you? That's correct, but he's level 6. _He then played an Effect Veiler. _And she's a level 1 Tuner._

Then, a wave of calming energy washed over the duelists. Mei could feel the pain from the slashes disappear, but her opponent screamed from pain. Silver exclaimed:_ Takumi! He has awoken his Guardian!_

**Castle of Despair**

_Negative reaction found! Repairing systems! _Psyche had been deactivated for a moment when the energy surge had occurred, but now he was ready to finish the opponent. After all, he had the mighty Brain Dragon (2800 ATK) and the Mathematician (2300 ATK), while the opponent had only two face-down cards. Which both had flipped face-up!

_Dual activation! Growth by Pain/Crime & Punishment. First, my Field Spell gains 5 counters from the damage I just took, increasing to 6. Then, I summon Ironwood Dryad from my hand (1800+600=2400 DEF) and destroy your Brain Dragon. _The trap card released a blast of energy at the dragon, but it turned and hit the machine controlling it. _Quick-play spell, Self Tribute. At cost of 1000 life points, my monster is not destroyed._

[T: 200] [P: 3600-1000=2600]

The spirit that had shielded Takumi now floated between him and the enemy. He checked his extra deck, which had begun to shine, and saw alongside the two Synchros and the Fusion monster a new level 8 Synchro Monster. _Other than the level, it's completely blank._ On the other side of the room, the robot ended it's turn.

_Milord, the knight of Despair holds foul dragon in high esteem. Allow me to slay it!_ Takumi looked at the card he had drawn, while the counters of his Field Spell increased to 7. _I can't call you with these cards. But I can get rid of his dragon. _He picked three cards from his hand of four, _I summon my Leaf Medic, who gains power from this Field spell, and increases my Life Points at the same time. _(1400+700=2100 ATK), (200+700=900 LP). _Then, my second card face down! And then I equip my monster with Drain Strike. _The medic's staff begun to spin, and turned into a spear. _Illogical action! Your monster cannot match the power of either of mine! _Takumi smiled, and discarded his last card. The dryad stared at the psychic dragon, which begun to snore (1000 DEF).

_Thanks to my other monster's effect, I may switch your monster to defense. Then, Leaf Medic attacks! _The leaf creature leaped high into the air, and landed atop the sleeping dragon, piercing it against the floor. Then, a strange machine appeared, and a new Brain Dragon stepped out of it._Time Machine. Re-summon Brain Dragon. _Then, the spear rotated towards the robot._ That won't save you now, because my monster inflicts Piercing damage, and heals me half what he would have done._

_[T 900+550=1450] [P: 2622-550=2050]_

_Now what? His dragon can crush my defender, and Mathematician and destroy Medic. At least I take only 200 points of damage. _Takumi was forced to end his turn. The machine picked up three cards, and added on to it's hand. _Activate Trap Booster, discard Illegal Cheerbot to activate Trap from hand. Activate Limit Reverse, special summon Illegal Cheerbot._ A robotic cheerleader appeared to the field, tossing two level stars into the air. (0 ATK) _Activate effect. Decrease level by 1. _It caught one of the falling stars, letting the other hit the ground. _Then, pay optional cost of 1000 life. [P:2050-1000=1050]_

For some moments, the mechanic voice of Psyche disappeared, and turned into a weak human voice

**Brain Dragon (8) + Illegal Cheerbot (1)**

**The wicked spirit with unlimited wisdom**

**the advisor who drives kings to Despair**

**Synchro Summon!**

**Guide me, Malgenus the Wile!**

_So, he art fere of demons and dragons. _ The creature that was summoned was a robed creature, holding a scroll in one hand, and a dagger in the other. The robes revealed a violet skin, and the creature's face was featureless. It's body was impaled by multiple metal stakes, al all of them had chains. (2500 ATK) _Upon summoning, Malgenus attaches one material to itself. Gain 100 points per level, plus name and effects. _The creature leaped into the air, and when it landed, the dragon intercepted it's fall. The chains wrapped around the dragon (2500+800=3300 ATK)

_Activate Illegal Cheerbot's monster effect. On the turn Malgenus is summoned, he attack twice. _The creature waved it's hand, and released a blast of dark energy, hitting both of Takumi's monsters at the same time. (T: 1450-1200=250) _Mathematician finishes the duel. _The bearded man leaped towards Takumi, and the face-down card activated. _Since you destroyed my final monster, I activate Nether Warp! _Two bubbles appeared to the field, and Ironwood Dryad (1800+700=2500 DEF) appeared out of one. Then, the other shattered, releasing Illegal Cheerbot to Psyche's field (0 DEF). _I summon a monster that entered by graveyard this turn, and one that entered yours. _The cheerbot tossed up it's stars, again losing one.

The attacking monster stopped it's assault, and returned to it's normal position. _What now? I survived that turn, but next turn, that thing will crush me. _At the same time, the robot analyzed the situation. _Top card of deck, Dark Hole. Clear his monsters away, and finish him with mine._ It ended it's turn, and Takumi drew a card, without looking at it. _This is my only card! I need a good one. _He could then feel a hand on his shoulder. _Milord. I beseech thou to tarry no longer, and witness thy destiny. _He turned the card around. _Phew_, _I can use this to survive a round. _Then, he remembered the card he had received. _I summon my Venus Flytrap, which gains power from the 8 counters on my Field Spell (1600+800=2400). And then, I may tribute it to take control of any number of monsters you control, as long as their combined attack is less than it's. _The plant appeared from below, seizing Mathematician and Illegal Cheerbot, and dragging the to his side of the field. _Of course, you draw a card for each monster you just lost. _The robot picked up the two cards he had ordered earlier. _So, he thinks that he can construct a wall?_

_And now, I'm sending all three to the graveyard, to summon a level 8 monster. And I'm going to skip the effect of Illegal Cheerbot. _When the monsters begun to scatter into stars, Takumi could feel something forming in front of him, and saying the words of the chant.

**Ironwood Dryad (3) + Mathematician (4) + Illegal Cheerbot (1)**

**The teacher that saves souls from stagnation**

**the master knight that wields wits and sword.**

**Syncro Summon!**

**Defeat my foes, Hybrid Lotus Battler**

The boy could feel a sense of familiarity from the creature he had summoned. She looked somewhat like one of the Battlers, but was clearly more of a human than plant. The creature turned to face him with a graceful step, and now he knight's mantle she wore, along with the saber in her right arm. The lower part of her face was covered by a mask made of leaves and colored black, like all other parts of her armor. (2300 ATK) _She is beautiful.. and very dangerous. _

_Milord, day of thine victory arrives. Allow this blade of mine to slay the demon. _She touched the ground, and the forest begun to channel it's energy towards her (2300+800=3100 ATK). _She's an Earth-attribute Plant? Great, but she still loses to that monster by 200 points. _Then, he looked at the effect text that had turned visible. _I banish my Black Rose Battler from my graveyard, and Hybrid Lotus Battler gains her name and effect._

The knight leaped towards the fiend, summoning one of Black Rose's knives and tossing it into the chest of Malgenus (ATK 3300-800=2500). She slashed at the fiend, but he turned aside, allowing the blade to cut the dragon. _Discard Brain Dragon to protect Malgenus. _(2500-800=1700 ATK, 1050-600=450 LP) _Failed to finish battle. My next turn will end duel. _Takumi pressed a button on the disk: _No more turns for you! I decrease her attack by 500, (_3100-500=2600 ATK) _and she attack a second time. _The knight conjured another knife, and hit the demon's leg with it. (1700-800=900 ATK) The demon could no longer run, and it's head was cleaved off with a single slash.

[P:450-1700=0]

* * *

On the next step of the journey

Mei's duel against Agony continues. What anti-dragon measures has he taken?

And what is his reason to fight?

Next time, **Chapter 13-Those we Protect**

* * *

New cards in this chapter:

**Illegal Cheerbot**

Level 2

Fire/Machine/Tuner

0 ATK/0 DEF

If this card is Special Summoned, it's level becomes 1. When this card is used to summon a Synchro monster, you may pay 1000 life points. If you do, the summoned monster gains the following effect:

-This monster can attack twice on the turn it was summoned.

**Malgenus the Wile**

Level 9

Dark/Fiend/Synchro

2500 ATK/2100 DEF

1 Tuner + 1 level 7 or higher non-Tuner

When this card is Synchro Summoned, equip the non-tuner used for the summon to this card as a Equip card. Malgenus the Wile gains the name and effect of the equipped card, and 100 ATK and DEF for each of it's levels. If this card would be destroyed (by battle or card effect), you may destroy the equipped monster instead.

**Nether Gate**

Normal Trap

Activate only when you control no monsters. Select a monster that was sent from your field to your graveyard this turn, and Special Summon it in face-up defense position. If any monsters were sent from the opponen't side of the field to the graveyard this turn, Special Summon one of them to your opponent's side of the field in face-up defense position.

Image: Pikeru and Curran floating inside bubbles, away from a Trap Hole. Both of them are glaring at each other.

**Venus Flytrap**

Level 4

Earth/Plant

1600 ATK/0 DEF

You may tribute this card to select any amount of monsters your opponent controls with combined ATK less than this card's ATK. Your opponent draws 1 card for each monster targeted in these way, and you gain control of all the selected monsters.

**Lotus, Hybrid Battler**

Level 8

Earth/Plant/Synchro

2300 ATK/1700 DEF

Once per turn, you may banish a level 4 or lower Plant-type monster from either graveyard. This card gains the name and effects of that monster until the end of turn. This card can attack twice per battle phase, but loses 500 ATK for the second attack.


	13. Those We Protect

**Chapter 13**

**Those We Protect**

* * *

**Duel Academy, Midnight**

He had managed to sneak all the way to the secret door. _Those Short Circuits sure were useful. And if I'm correct, this is the last door until the seal chamber. _Taking a card from his pocket, he pressed it against the door, whispering: _Spell card, Seven Keys. _The door opened, and he saw three sealed capsules. The thief turned to his side, as if looking at something invisible. _So, even you are afraid of their spirit-devouring? _He then placed the spell on one of the capsules, unlocking it and taking a look at the card inside. _Jackpot! But might as well open the rest. _However, the second capsule opened with the sound of an alarm. The boy pocketed the card and began to run. _Two out of three ain't that bad. And besides, I got what the General ordered._

**Geartown**

_He summoned Fate Twister! _The well-dressed magician (0 ATK) had appeared to the field, and was staring down Paired Lunar Dragon. (1700 ATK) _Well, he has no cards in his hand, so he can't use its ability. But we both have one card face-down. And our points are almost equal_

[A: 2100] [M: 2000]

For some reason, Agony looked more panicked now. _Perhaps Takumi's guardian did that? Or is he experiencing summon shock?_ Mei drew a card, and set it face-down. _I summon my Smallbite Dragon in attack mode, and discard Reflection Dragon to its effect (ATK 1600)._ _Hmm. That face-down most likely stops my attack, so I better keep the two for now._ She pressed the button, and Smallbite dashed towards Fate Twister. Then, the attack stopped, and both dragons froze. A sealed urn emerged to Agony's side of the field. _You play mostly Dragons, don't you? With my Dragon Capture Jar, you don't!_

_Both of my monsters have low defense! I need to do something! _Silver nodded, and the chosen summoned her. Silvermist Dragon appeared to the field,but froze instantly (2400 DEF). Mei could do nothing but end her turn. _My only card is Ancient Rules, and even if I draw Blue-Eyes, it would be useless!_

The chosen of despair drew a card, and the clawed monster attacked Mei again, this time hitting her hand. [M: 2000-100=1900] But this time, Agony did not smile, although he had every other time he had dealt damage to someone. He just kept muttering something silently, setting the card he just drew and ending his turn. When Mei drew her card, the third Good Goblin Housekeeping flipped face-up, allowing him to draw 3 cards this time. After getting rid of one, he continued staring.

_He has two cards in hand. Defense Draw and Bottomless Trap Hole are the normal traps in his graveyard, plus three Good Goblin Housekeepings. _Mei looked at the card she had drawn, and saw one of Takumi's gifts. _This one can avoid your jar!_ _I banish my Paired Lunar and Solar Dragon to summon the Chaos Sorcerer. _ Agony flipped over Necro Guardna in his hand, discarding it. Fate Twister tossed it's card in the Sorcerer's feet, opening the Bottomless Trap Hole. _Not this time! I activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit. _The hole disappeared, and the spellcaster landed. [M 1900-1000=900]

Agony looked shocked, and the demonic light of his eyes faded. _Why do you do this! _His voice had lost all joy, and he screamed insanely._ I promised to protect my sister! They hurt her, and I just wanted to tell them not to. But then the voices, the voices told me to kill the girl! It's wasn't me, the voices! And they kept talking to me, kill more, kill more! Kill, kill, kill! _He turned towards Mei, and the light in his eyes returned. _Take the voices away! Kill more and they go away!_

_You're the one who will go away! If I can't attack, I will use my sorcerer's power to banish your Fate Twister! _The Chaos Sorcerer fused the orb of light together with its orb of darkness, creating a hole above the opposing magician. Cards begun to fly towards the hole, and finally, only one card remained of Fate Twister [A: 2100-1000=1100] The card flipped around, revealing itself as Torrential Tribute before being set on Agony's field. The chosen of despair collapsed, but a red outline of him stayed in place to continue the duel. _His seed of despair took control! There's no way to help him anymore._

Mei turned to look at Silver, who had muttered these fatalistic words. Then, the man on the ground continued his raving. T_he voices told me to kill more, or they would find about her! And your friend broke my leg. I couldn't protect her anymore! I told all of them that I killed because I hated girls, and they locked me away! But it wasn't me, it was the voice! The voice of Agony! Agony! It was the voice of Agony! It wasn't me, it was Agony! _The blind man begun to weep, and Mei could now feel some sympathy towards Agony. No, not Agony, but for Fujioka Maki, the man who Agony had taken over.

The red spirit lifted up its former host and smashed him into the ground, knocking him silent. Then it turned towards Mei, with a face filled with hate and blood lust. _End your turn already! I'll kill you!_ It used the same voice as it's host, but it was more filled with anger towards the world. Mei looked at her set card, and at the two monsters she controlled. She ended her turn, and the doll appeared again. _No more playing! _It leaped over the girl, and pushed the blades towards her eyes. _I can't move! _ She closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to come. It never did. When she open her eyed, the doll was in front of her, impaled by hundreds of silvery spikes. [M: 900-100=800]

_Then, taste this one! Continuous Spell Card, Ectoplasmer! _The white soul was summoned, and waited for a creature to possess. _If he summons something with 1600 or more points, I'm going to lose this duel! _Agony then looked at his last card, before playing it. A miniature version of the Psychic Android appeared (600 ATK) The reversed Torrential Tribute flipped face-up, and waves begun to flood the field. The silvermist released its cloud of protection before it vanished from sight.

_She can protect either of her monsters with that thing, but when Jinzo-Returner dies, I can summon the real thing from my graveyard. Then I kill it with Ectoplasmer to deal 1200 points of damage._ The waves cleared, and everything but a silvery bubble in the middle of the field had been destroyed. The bubble burst, and out from it emerged... Jinzo-Returner. _She knew about the effect! But still, I can hit her for 600 points, and tribute Returner for 300 extra. _Then, Mei activated her face-down card. _Cosmic Blast deals damage equal to the ATK of one Synchro Dragon you destroyed by card effect! _A ghostly Silvermist Dragon leaped out of nowhere, and smashed against Agony.

[1100-2200=0]

Th red spirit was ripped to shreds by the Guardian, who released his spell of sealing, destroying Agony and Fate Twister forever. The chosen of hope, however had dashed to the man lying on the ground. _Are you okay!_ Maki's voice had been reduced to only a whisper, his energy had leaked out of his body along with Agony: _The woman visited me, and told me about the general. He plans something big, and has collected _(at this time the talk was interrupted by a coughing fit)_ there are two of us left. Please... you must protect my sister from herself. The general freed our spirits, said he would protect us two, and we agreed. _

The man spoke no further, and the robots surrounding the duel rolled away. _It's over. He's dead, we need to run before the General sends someone else. _Just the, she could hear an explosion.

**Castle of Demise**

When the Malgenus had been defeated, Psyche had fallen inert. He no longer did anything at all, just stared forwards at the boy who had slain his guardian. Beside Takumi, his guardian (who used the nickname Lotus) was sealing up Malgenus.

Then, they could hear a voice _So, intruders! Any last words? _The axe-wielding bringer of apocalypse looked at the duo from the door of the great hall.

**Darkness**

_Agony and Psyche will not be coming back. _When Takumi's Guardian had emerged, it had caused another shock to the system and disabled all the general's observation , he knew when one of his followers had been defeated. _Their guardians have been sealed._

The two remaining assassins turned towards the general. _I have located the third Chosen of Hope. You will defeat her and seal her before the third guardian awakes. _The boy he had pointed at nodded, and took an image from the general. He looked, and returned it. _I know her. When can I start? _

The general looked at the cards that had been stolen from the academy, and smiled. _As soon as the next Dreamcatcher is ready. _He then pointed at the girl. _You will stop the two from interfering. And I got a perfect tool for that purpose_

* * *

Next time on the journey:

Two Assassins have been defeated, but two still remain.

Who will be the target? And how will Mei and Takumi escape?

Next time, **Chapter 14-After The Struggle**


	14. After The Struggle

**Chapter 14**

**After The Struggle**

* * *

**Geartown**

The walls collapsed towards her, and she could not run away. A silvery barrier stopped some of the falling debris, but a colossal gear pierced through it, and hit Mei, smashing into her body from the right. Her world turned red, and the loss of consciousness that followed was a pleasant change from the pain she felt.

When the girl awakened, she could still feel horrible pain from all over her body. She turned to see her right arm, but then wished that she hadn't. A jolt of pain hit her, blacking her sight. But even with blackened sight, Mei could see her right arm twisted into a position it should not be in, and the bone sticking out of it. With another surge of pain, her body decided that being awake had it's downsides.

Silver had recovered from breaking of her shield spell, and looked at her master. _Still alive! _The girl was bleeding from multiple small wounds on her body, and her hand was twisted into a horrible mess. _Heal! _The dragon shot it's energy directly into the girl, and could stabilize most of her wounds. _Good, now I need to forcibly wake her on the other side. _Just then, the enemy appeared.

A dark blur jumped from the destroyed building, landing next to the girl and her guardian. It was a humanoid with a red robe and a red mask that was built in image of a skull. _Greetings, "Sudden Death". Although it very well seems that I was the sudden one this time. _The creature swiped with a scythe it pulled from it's back, trying to cleave the unconscious girl in half The dragon moved to intercept, and a flash of silver blocked the weapon. _Good work, guardian. But remember, the powers of the seven cannot defeat the four! _The attack split in two, then three, all swings hitting at the same time. _I am the General! I am unbeatable! _The boasting would have most likely continued if the General had not been launched into a wall by a giant fist.

An Ancient Gear Golem remained it's initial stance _Beginning threat neutralization. _It stepped on the general's scythe, breaking it, and followed by punching the robed creature. _Not this time! _The small creature blocked the giant fist with one hand. Then, Ancient Gear Fist in it's hand activated, causing a giant explosion. Silver used the opportunity to escape, looking at the golem smashing the dark creature again.

**Castle of Demise**

Takumi could only look at awe at the battle in front of his eyes. Lotus kept slashing with her saber and the weapons she conjured, while Demise parried blows and tossed counterattacks with his axe, while tossing bolts of dark energy at some opportunities. The axe broke a conjured rapier, but it turned it a whip that bound the axe, while the saber slashed towards the unprotected head of the fiend. A blast of energy deflected the saber, and demise broke the whip, jumping and hitting Lotus with it. The conjured fragments turned into a shield, and deflected most of the blow, but launching the knight across the room.

Lotus dropped her saber and closed her eyes, calling a replica of the opponent's axe. Demise smiled, and leaped into combat. Both axes collided, and the replica did not survive. But then, the fragments turned into spikes that shot towards Demise. He created a pulse of darkness, destroying them, but Lotus picked up her weapon and rushed towards her Master, grapping him and continuing to run. Demise looked at the running enemy, but chose not to pursue.

**Duel Academy, following day**

_Two of the "Sangenma" have been stolen. _It was supposed to be the most guarded secret of the academy that theses cards were resealed there, and the seven keys had not been stolen this time. All the security measures had been shut down with something that could be recognized as magical energy. And the worst thing was that they could not open the last seal to find out which monster the thief had been unable to steal. _At least Armityle is out of the question. Unless they find a way to summon it with a substitute._

The reaction was quick. All the duelists were asked to hand in their duel disks, and a sensor that scanned the played card was added. _Now, if someone plays one of the Sangenma, their disk and the opposing disk will alert. Even if they deactivate their own sensor, the opponent's sensor will activate._

But in addition to these troubles Mei had her own problems. _The hand feels completely numb, and barely moves. _She tried to raise it, and the hand moved slowly upwards, twitching, Then, she tried to open the fingers, and the hand dropped down to her side. _Silver looked at the girl, and said: I have no idea when it will heal. Spirit wounds heal almost always, and typically quicker than normal, but it was very close that it would have been permanently lost._

_Perhaps I need a break from all this. _Mei begun to wander the Slifer dorm, until she heard a commotion

**At the same time:**

The assassin was preparing his deck for his battle against the new Chosen. _I have absolutely no idea what cards that girl uses. But perhaps, I don't have to. _He looked at his new finished deck, unlike the other deck had had played before.

_Good to have you guys back in action. Meet your new friend, she is going to be very helpful. _He took his guardian card, and slipped it into the Extra Deck, which already had multiple cards. _At least it has room for this. And the other one as well._ He turned to look at the image of his target, checking it once again. _Nothing personal. Prepare to be sealed!_

**At the same time:**

Kagami had gotten enough of her dorm mates. _Might as well go check on Chiyo. No hope of studying here. _The dorm was filled with analysis of the Sangenma and the last straw had been the suggestion that her deck could actually use one of them very easily. _ Well, it does contain many Continuous Spells. _ For a moment, she dreamed of actually controlling Hamon. Then, she shook her head, and continued.

Chiyo, her little sister was a good duelist, if she bothered to actually study. Usually, she kept switching decks before she knew how to use them, and kept making amateur mistakes. _She might have the skill to get moved from the Slifer. _Chiyo had also another talent. She had an incredible skill of fixing almost anything, and would sometimes repair malfunctioning duel disks. Although she had stopped small repairs now. _She spoke of having a bigger goal now._

Entering the Slifer dorm, Kagami could see a crowd watching a duel. _And she is dueling. Well, might see what deck she plays now. _The boy, another Slifer he was dueling against made a proclamation. _Prepare to see the weirdest deck ever! _He drew a card, going first due to having been challenged one.

**?**

The woman lectured the scythe-wielding warrior: _You broke the ban Testament had set on physical battles. As a result, you begun to lose power at increasing speed and lost to an opponent you would have easily defeated otherwise. We cannot afford defeats like this anymore, so stick to defeating the Chosen by dueling._

On the opposite side of the room, the General nodded. He was covered in small wounds, and had entered a state of recovery. _Need three days to heal until next encounter. _The woman nodded, _You will have them. Your assassins will not._

* * *

On the next step on the journey:

The mysterious deck in action!

Mei receives a challenge!

Next time, **Chapter 15-Salvage**


	15. Salvage

**School has begun, and the update speed will slow a lot. The fic is NOT abandoned!**

**According to a friend's guidance, I switched the rating to T.**

* * *

**Uploaded a non-spellchecked, unfinished version by accident. Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Salvage**

Kouta Yamagushi. The Chaos-boy. The "Chaos" in his nickname did not imply him playing a deck built around Chaos-monsters. Rather, he would pick cards that no one else played, and would sometimes base a deck around an old card he considered interesting.

_The weirdest deck ever? _thought Kagami. She knew that the boy was most likely speaking the truth, and begun to observe the duel. _First of all, I set 3 cards face-down. No monster yet, turn end._

[K:4000] [C: 4000]

Chiyo drew a card, and set two cards on the disk. _Then, I summon Rustgear Commander it attack mode. (1500 ATK) _ A strange robot appeared to the field. It had some resemblance to the Ancient Gears, but the gears were rusty, the green seaweed was stuck inside them. This model carried a hammer, and kept tossing gold coins with it's free hand. _Meet the guardians of Atlantis! _She slid her entire hand to the graveyard, and her monster tossed three coins into the air. They landed in a small puddle that the water dropping from the creature had formed. _And this one deals you 600 points per Rustgear monster in my hand, at the cost of sending them all to the graveyard. _ A wave shot from the puddle, hitting the boy. (K 4000-1800=2200)

_She got rid of her entire hand on the first turn! _Thought Kagami, while thinking about her deck:_ Rustgears. Those are new Water/Machine monsters, but I have no idea how they play. Let's just hope she doesn't attack against his wall of traps. _Just then, the monster swung it's hammer at the opponent, but the attack was blocked by a floating sheep. _Scapegoat? What is he going to do with those tokens?_

Kouta drew a card, and set it card face-down. _Prepare to face my strongest card. I destroy all three remaining Scapegoats, to summon my Clear Censer. _All three monsters begun to fuse into one mass, but a pile of scrap rose from the ground, tossing them away. _Scrap-Iron Trap Hole. Returns one of your Special Summoned cards to your hand, and then sets itself on my field._ The boy kept smiling, and activated a card from his hand. _Psychic Cyclone. I get to guess one of your face-downs, and if I guess correctly, that card is destroyed and I draw a card. I guess that that one is a trap._ The cyclone hit the card that had set itself earlier, and vanished.

_Then, Limit Impulse. _He discarded two card from his hand, and 4 tokens appeared. _By discarding two cards, I may summon two Soul tokens. And Dandylion summons two Fluff tokens. _Two fluff tokens and one of the souls combined into a white sphere of energy. _Void Censer in attack mode (2000 ATK). Then, my trap card, Ojama Trio. _The trio of tokens blocked three of Chiyo's monster slots. _Finally, my Censer attacks, and gains 300 ATK for each token on the field. (2000+1200 =3200 ATK) _A surge of light washed over the field, and the machine existed no longer. (C: 4000-1700=2300)

_A Deck built around Clear Censer? If I remember correctly, it has some different effects as well. _Kagami thought. Then, she noticed a familiar face in the crowd, but before she could react, the duel continued.

Chiyo had top-decked Spellbooks Inside the Pot, and was now looking at the new three cards. _Lucky draw. Otherwise you might have been it trouble. _She set one of the cards, and played another. The magical wok-pan appeared, swallowing one of the Ojamas. (C: 2300+1000=3300). _Then I summon my Rustgear Ferryman. (1700 ATK) _This robot looked like the earlier one, but was holding a metal oar instead of a hammer. _Then, I banish my Captain from my graveyard, in order to let Ferryman attack with extra 500 ATK! _A coin jumped from the puddle to this creature's hand, and it placed the coin inside it's gears. Then, the oar cleaved the soul token in half.

_Finally, my Miracle Locus grants my monster a new attack! Good news, it gains 1000 ATK. Bad news, you draw a card and take no damage. _(2200+1000=3200 ATK). The oar smashed against the orb, which had been weakened by the loss of tokens (2600 ATK). Then, chains wrapped around both monsters, and both exploded. _Widespread Dud. Your monster dies with mine._ Then, Kouta looked at one of his four cards, and discarded one. _I destroy one token in play, and summon back my Censer. _One of the Ojamas collapsed into the white mass. (C: 3300-300=3000)

_Resurrection combined with mutual destruction. A very useful combination. _Kagami the found the person she had been looking for. _That's the girl Takumi has been hanging out with ever since their duel. _The girl begun to move through the crowd, towards Mei.

Chiyo pocketed one card from her graveyard. _Since at least two of my monsters were destroyed, I may summon Rustgear Acheron from my graveyard. _A shark-shaped mass of gears jumped out of the puddle (2500 ATK), and leaped at the reformed Censer. (K: 2200-200=2000) The monster was destroyed, but reformed again using the energy of the last Ojama. (C: 3000-300=2700)

Kouta drew a card, a played another from his hand. _Feather of a Phoenix allows me to place my Widespread Dud to the top of my deck. And since I discarded a second Dandylion, I gain two tokens._ Then, two more tokens appeared. _And next I give you my Grinder Golem, and gain two Grinder tokens. _The giant was summoned to Chiyo's side of the field. The Censer drew energy, and gained power from the army of tokens (ATK 3200). _And then, it blasts apart the Golem. _

A surge of white light flooded the field, but this time, a wall of water blocked it. The light split the water in half, but the waves collapsed on the defensive formation. _Crushing Tide. When you attack, I may tribute one of my Rustgears to negate the attack and destroy all of your monsters with less ATK than the attacker. _The field no longer had any of the tokens, or Acheron. It only contained Censer and Grinder Golem.

_Next turn, my Censer will be defeated. Then, I will draw my Widespread Dud, and take another attack. _ The boy placed his hand on the duel disk, and surrendered.

**Elsewhere**

Takumi was struggling with Lotus and Silver, whose reunion had turned into a shouting match. Of course, surrounding people could not hear them, but the psychic link transferred all of the insults directly to his mind. _At least Silver used a spell to help Lotus speak in a more understandable way._

Finally, Lotus vanished from sight, and left behind the very angry-looking dragon. _She's the better healer out of the two of us, and can most likely find something to help Mei. But, in the meantime, you should look at these. _Takumi looked at the deck box she had conjured. _When Lotus sealed Psyche, she captured his entire deck. If you find anything usable, take them. _Takumi looked through the deck, but could not find all of the cards. _The ones with souls are of course missing._

_Some peole say that a guardian could evolve, and become even stronger if they find a suitable connection. But unless that happens, you should be unable to play Malgenus. _Takumi looked at the card, which was now blank but for the name. _The same thing happened to Fate Twister, as well._

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Lotus had found the other chosen of Hope, and while her hand could not be fixed with a short spell, she knew a trick to make the numbness go away. _It will heal today, most likely. But you should still ask Silver to prevent you from crossing the Wall tonight._

Then the conversation was stopped abruptly _I sense another Chosen nearby! _A girl in a Ra Yellow uniform had moved behind Mei, and asked her _Aren't you the"Ace of Slifer?" How about a duel._

The other girl who had just finished the duel, looked very surprised. _Kagami-nee? You don't usually duel. _Lotus whispered to Mei: _She's a friend of Takumi. And besides, you should accept so that we can see her energy. I go fetch Silver, don't run._

Mei accepted the duel, and walked to the arena. Some audience from other dorms had appeared, to see the duel. She drew her sixth card, beginning the duel.

[M: 4000] [K:4000]

* * *

On the next step of the journey:

The challenge begins!

A new Chosen?

Next time, **Chapter 16-Mirror Force**

* * *

**New cards in this chapter:  
**

**Rustgear Acheron**

Level 6

Water/Machine

ATK 2500/ DEF 0

When at least two monsters you control have been destroyed this turn, you may banish one Rustgear from your graveyard to Special Summon this card from your graveyard. If this card is summoned in this way, it gains the following effect:

-When this card would be sent from field to the graveyard, banish it instead.

**Rustgear Ferryman**

Level 4

Water/Machine

ATK 1700/ DEF 500

When this monster attacks, it gains 500 ATK. At the start of your battle phase: Banish a "Rustgear" from your graveyard. If you don't, this card cannot attack this turn.

**Rustgear Commander**

Level 4

Water/Machine

ATK 1500/ DEF 200

When this card is Normal Summoned, reveal your hand. Send all "Rustgear"-monsters to the graveyard, and deal 600 points of damage to the opponent for each card discarded. If you draw a "Rustgear"-monster during your draw phase, you may banish it to deal 1000 points of damage to the opponent.

**Clear Censer**

Level 10

Dark/Fairy

ATK 2000/DEF 2000

This card's Attribute is not considered "DARK". This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, and can only be summoned by destroying 3 tokens you control.. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each token in play. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, discard a card to destroy any token in play and then Special Summon this card.

**Crushing Tide**

Counter Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack, by Tributing a "Rustgear" you control. Negate the attack, and destroy all creatures your opponent controls with less ATK than the attacking monster. Then, end the Battle Phase.


	16. Mirror Force

**Chapter 16**

**Mirror Force**

* * *

[Mei: 4000 LP] [Kagami: 4000 LP]

_Better play it safe for now. _Both of the girls were thinking the same thing, for after Mei set one card and one monster face-down, Kagami responded with the exact same play. Mei begun her second turn with the same knowledge about Kagami than she had before. _Lotus mentioned something about Takumi knowing her, but she could have been more precise. _

_Bound Dragon in attack mode, and flip Smallbite. _The hound-dragon and the tiny dragon spawned in a flash of light. The dragon's chains tightened around Mei, while it blasted apart the face-down monster. [M:4000-500=3500] _Thanks for destroying Kotetsu. Now I get to add Thorn Bind from my deck to my hand. _The smaller dragon bit the opponent when she fetched her card. [K: 4000-800=3200]. Beginning her turn, the older girl drew a card.

_She has some interesting cards, but I will take the win._ A small voice inside her head wondered why she wanted to win so much, but Kagami suppressed it all, focusing on the task ahead of her. _Power is not everything! Copycat in attack mode! _The spellcaster copied the image of Bound Dragon to it's mirror, powering up greatly (0+2100=2100 ATK). _Then, I equip Thorn Bind to it, and play Kishido Spirit. Then, my monster attacks yours! _The two Bound Dragons collided, but one was protected by a blue energy field. (M: 3500-500=3000)

Kagami had supressed the emotions driving her, but Chiyo could still sense them. _Hate? Why would onee-chan dislike that girl so much? _Mei was happily unaware of this, but wondered about Lotus and Silver.

_Why are they so late?_ She then begun her turn, drawing a card. _None of my monsters can beat that Copycat, unless... _She revealed a trap card from her hand and played the Paired Lunar Dragon. _By shuffling Radiant Sigil back to the deck, Lunar calls for her sister. _The two surged into existence. _ But then I'm getting rid of all three of my monsters._

Smallbite Dragon (2) + Paired Lunar Dragon (4) + Paired Solar Dragon (4)

**From nightfall to sunrise,**

**the cycle of nature continues.**

**Synchro Summon!**

**Roar, Ancestral Dragon Eclipse!**

The dragon was larger than the Blue-Eyes, although matching in strength (3000 ATK). It was covered in an alternating pattern of black and white scales, with the middle of it's body gray. Both of it's heads roared together as one. _Then, I will set a card face-down and activate her effect. _The two set cards bounced to Mei's hand and she shuffled them back to her deck. _Now, you have to place one of your cards to the bottom and another on top of your deck._

For the first time in the duel, Kagami stopped to think. She calmed down, and made a choice. _Kishido Spirit on the top, my face-down on bottom. _The two cards disappeared, and the dragon roared once again. The mirrored monster cracked apart, and was blasted into shards. _According to Thorny Bind, both of us take all damage from that combat. _

[M: 3000-900=2100] [K: 3200-900=2300]

Mei was smiling now. _No matter what I do, you really have an answer for it. And you most likely have even more surprises ready. I end my turn, show me how you will escape from this!_

Chiyo was wondering that as well. _Onee-chan had three cards left, and will draw Kishido Spirit. But next turn, the opponent will have three cards, and if she can play two, they force the removal of two cards. _Kagami drew the fourth card, and then played a Continuous Spell from her hand. _Morale Boost. Then I activate my Monster Reincarnation by discarding Kishido Spirit. _The copycat was reborn, and the image of the Ancestral Dragon appeared on it's mirror (0+3000=3000 ATK)

_Without your Kishido Spirit, our monsters will destroy each other! _Kagami shook her head, and activated the last card in her hand, Opti-Camouflage Armor. _Wait a second, that thing let's your monster attack directly!_ The copied dragon roared, and Mei could feel her power sapped by the sound.

[M 2100-3000=0] [K: 2300+1000=3300]

Of course, Silver appeared just then. _What's the current situation? _ She scanned the now empty field: _She won the duel already? _For some reason, the triumphant look an the opponent's face had turned into something completely different. Kagami just walked away, skipping any conversations and leaving Chiyo and Mei behind. Silver then continued to talk:_ Couldn't get a good scan, but she did have some potential, but not on the level Lotus said she sensed._

_More importantly, we were so late because of a different signal Lotus and Takumi are investigating right now. Someone with lots of potential for Despair, perhaps another of the assassins._

**Ra Yellow Dorm**

Takumi was browsing through files on his computer. _I knew that his name was familiar from somewhere! I always knew! _Lotus stood behind him, and looked at the files he had opened. It was a list of students, and one name was currently selected.

_Fujioka Hoshi_

_Agony mentioned he had a sister, right? And his real name was Fujioka Maki, so I think she might be her. _ _And besides, she was on Kagami's class and I heard rumors about her being bullied. _He clicked some buttons, and old articles he had stored appeared. _And all three of the victims were from there as well. It seems like Agony was not as insane as we thought._

_We know the name of one of the assassins, yes. But will that information help us? _Lotus asked sceptically. _It does, because now I can search the school flies to see if she has been in touch with the duelist academy. _The search returned negative. _Now we know that she's not the one causing problems here. But after all, Silver said there would be two more assassins._

**Duel Academy**

The boy had just finished his master plan. He opened his phone, and sent a message to the preset number. _Velvet to Star. Commencing D tonight._ After the message, he dropped the phone on the floor and stomped on it. _No more evidence. And now... to sleep._

**Ra Yellow Dorm, night**

_Why were I so angry at her?_ Kagami didn't know the answer. _Takumi is just my friend, he is allowed to hang out with whoever he wants. _ She didn't believe these words herself. _It's so..complicated._

Then, she received a message:

_From Chiyo_

_Are you feeling better now? I wondered if you want to see my "project" tomorrow._

She sent a back a message, agreeing with Chiyo's plans. _Well, I can always shout at her if the idea is stupid. Then, she decided to go to bed._

**Elsewhere**

Star was now preparing for the operation Velvet had launched. _Simularcum system, online. Deck system, downloading. Combination strategy, uploaded...analyzing...finished. _The gift she had received from the general was amazing.

_Thanks are not necessary. Defeat the two Chosen and prevent them from making contact with Velvet's prey. Do not fail._

Setting the last ward, the spell was completed. Soon, she would have revenge. Revenge on those who had harmed her brother.

**Wall of Sleep**

Two of the pillars were lit, and now the third one was trembling. Slowly, a hand extended from under the chains, tearing them away.

_Master...Grant me strength!_

* * *

Next time on the journey:

Assassin Star in action!

An old enemy returns.

The third Chosen of Hope begins a shadow game.

Chapter 17- **Invitation to a Dark Sleep**

* * *

New cards in this chapter:

**Thorn Bind**

Equip Spell

This card may be only equipped to a monster you control during your Main Phase 1. The equipped moster deals Piercing Damage, and any damage from battles involving it is dealt to all players.

**Ancestral Dragon Eclipse**

Level 10

Dark/Dragon/Synchro

ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Dragon-type Tuner+Lunar Paired Dragon+Solar Paired Dragon

This card's attribute is also treated as LIGHT. Once per turn, you may shuffle two cards you control to your deck. Your opponent then selects two cards they control, and places one of them on top of their deck and the other on bottom.


	17. Invitation to a Dark Sleep

**Chapter 17**

**Invitation to a Dark Sleep**

* * *

She had no idea where she was. The weird vision of the creature calling to her had confused her, and the windowless room didn't offer any clues of her currect location. All the walls surrounding her were colored blue, and looked incredibly sturdy.

Just then, something flashed behind her, and she turned to see the chair fall to ground, torn to pieces. _Say hi to the Devourer! One person leaves, one person becomes a snack. And no one can save you, because if any of the doors is opened, the ritual breaks and we both become targets._

The boy moved to her sight, and whispered: _And we wouldn't want that, Chiyo? _Then, he vanished into the shadows, and reappeared to opposite side of the rooom.

Chiyo noticed that he knew the boy: _Matsuoka-kun? You send me that letter?_ Hideki just smiled, and answered: _Thought you would keep a letter from a "unknown admirer" close to you. And that's how I got you cursed with the dream-catcher. _Then, he activated his duel disk. _And by the way, my name is Velvet. _

Chiyo was unaware of this, but because of her awakening as a Chosen, the duel to death did not sound as scary as expected. Without the spell numbing her emotions, she would have most likely done something stupid, and been defeated by either the Devourer or Velvet. But now, she just prepared for the duel.

[Chiyo: 4000 LP] [Velvet: 4000 LP]

_I remember him playing a Beast-deck focusing on beatdown cards. In that case, I better go defensive first. _Chiyo set one monster, and ended her turn. Hideki smiled, and drew his sixth card. _By the way, my Beasts were just a test deck. My real deck is very different. _A shining letter "E" then appeared, and a shadow leaped from his deck to his hand. _E-Emergency Call allows me to add E-Hero Ocean from my deck to my hand. And then, Polymerization! _The spiral swallowed the two monsters velvet held up, and the white warrior, Terra Firma leaped out of it. (2500 ATK). _Then, I normal summon E-Hero Lady Heat (1300 ATK), and play my H-Heated Heart on Terra Firma (2500+500=3000 ATK)_

The Legendary Planet absorbed the spell, and swung it's fist against the defending card. _ Once per turn, Rustgear Shield can't be destroyed as a result of battle (1600 DEF)._ The fist bounced off the rusty robot's giant shield, but a wave of flames continued to hit Chiyo. [4000-1400=2600 LP] _I_ _knew that the Piercing would be useful! Sadly, Lady Heat can't kill your monster, but she can always deal you 200 damage for each hero I have, after I set my last card. [2600-400=2200 LP]_

It was her turn, and with the cards in her hand, she could begin a counterattack. _First, I'm summoning Rustgear Seeker. _Another humanoid robot appeared, this one holding a anchor. (1500 ATK) _Then it attacks Terra Firma! _The anchor swung towards the defending hero, who deflected the attack easily. Then, it jumped to make a counterattack, but blasted apart upon making contact. _Quick-play spell, Tide of Fear. One monster on the field that was Special Summoned loses 700 ATK and DEF for each "Rustgear" in play. (2500-1400=1100 ATK), [4000-400=3600 LP]_

_Then, I'm setting two cards from my hand face-down and ending my turn. _Velvet activated his face-down card, and sealing charms covered the two cards. _Xing Zhen Hu blocks those two cards from activating. And now, my draw!_

**Elsewhere**

_The Wall of Sleep actually tossed us in the same location. Do you know what that means? _Lotus answered to the question asked by Silver: _It means that either we are incredibly lucky, or that someone is going to ambush us._

The guardians had sensed the awakening of the third one, and another surge of Despair, both coming from the same location. They had both then created a gate to move as close to the interference as possible, but normally, the Wall of Sleep would alter the exact position of the gate, sometimes by a large amount.

_Mei, is your hand alright?_ The girl nodded to the dragon guardian _Some pain, and it feels somewhat weak. But I should be fine if I don't try to lift anything heavy. _The shadows surrounding all of them blocked vision, but the two guardians begun to guide them towards their destination. Al after some time, the shasows cleared, and they could see an Duelist Island-age arena before them. And there were four seats, two white and two blue. _Is that...a tag duel station?_

_Yep! _A cheery voice from the other side of the arena surprised them. A female figure, wearing a robe like the one of Agony, and a similar mask. _Your friend is being sacrificed right now, and this arena does not allow you to leave until the completion of the duel. So, take your positions over there._

Takumi looked at the opponent _Are you.. Hoshi? And where is your tag partner?_

_My name is Star! And my tag partner is right here! _The girl had abandoned all cheeriness in her voice. _You broke his leg, and you killed him! But the General called him back, stronger than before! _The duo turned to see Agony standing at one of the terminals. Seeing that she was now beyond reason, the walked to their own areas.

The old systems activated, and a list of rules appeared onscreen.

**Tag partners have a combined total of 8000 life points.**

**All duelists control only their own cards, they cannot use cards belonging to their ally.**

**A duelist may not be attacked directly while their teammate controls a monster.**

**(unless the attacking monster can attack directly by an effect)**

**Turns alternate between duelist of different teams.**

**On the first round, only the duelist going last may declare an attack.**

A glowing ball begun to leap from duelist to duelist, until it finally stopped atop Star.

[Star+Agony: 8000 LP] [Takumi+Mei: 8000 LP]

_First, I'm discarding a card to summon Quickdraw Synchron. And then I normal summon Tuningware._ In two plays, she had set up the field for the summoning of her Guardian. _Good news, I cannot play my strongest monster unless I have a certain Spell active. Bad news, I have it right here! [S+A: 8000-2000=6000 LP] _Twenty torches circled the field, all of them unlit. _With Final Countdown, you will lose this duel in 20 turn counts. And with that card out of the way_

**Quickdraw Synchron (5) + Tuningware (2)**

**Face the Measurer and despair**

**Remember, you are only mortal**

**Synchro Summon!**

**Death approaches! Lachesis, Measurer of Fate!**

A woman clothed in dark robes, her face covered by them. She had a stick in her hand, and spun golden thread around it. (1200 ATK) That was the monster that the Chosen of Despair had summoned. _I draw one card from Tuningware, and set two. Turn end! _One of the torches lit, and the monster looked stronger (1400 ATK)

Takumi drew a card, and summoned a monster he had gained from Psyche. _ Witherwisp in attack mode. _A wooden doll emerged from the ground, and a black spirit floated above it. (1400 ATK)

_Then, two cards face-down, plus my Ever-Growing Forest. _Mei smiled when she saw the field spell emerge. _Good! He needs that card in play for most of his cards. _Then, the boy ended his turn, and the second torch was lit. (1600 ATK) (2/20 turns)

_Will that monster grow every time a torch is lit! _Star smiled, and answered to Mei. _For each turn count that passes for my countdown, yes. And she can't be destroyed by battle, and with this, your monsters are locked! _One of her traps flipped face-up, revealing a Spirit Barrier. _Onii-chan, could you deal the finishing blow?_

The man did not react to the words, but drew a card and played another from his hand without saying a word. Heaven's Lost Property flashed to sight, and all the duelists drew three new cards, and then got rid of two. Agony's expression stayed neutral, when he set three cards and a monster face-down, ending his turn. (1800 ATK) (3/20 turns) _Is that their plan? He creates a defensive wall of monsters and traps, while the Countdown finishes us off._

* * *

Next time on the journey:

The duels continue!

Can the defensive wall be breached?

A new power of the guardians unleashed!

**Chapter 18-Ultra Evolution**

* * *

Cards in this chapter:

**Rustgear Seeker**

Level 4

Water/Machine

ATK 1500/ DEF 1200

You may Special Summon this card from your graveyard or hand by banishing two "Rustgear" monsters from your this face-up monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you may place a banished "Rustgear" to the top of your deck.

**Rustgear Shield**

Level 4

Water/Machine

ATK 0/ DEF 1600

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed as the result of a battle.

**Lachesis, Measurer of Fate**

Level 7

Dark/Fiend/Synchro

ATK 1200/ DEF 800

You may only summon this card if you have succesfully activated "Final Countdown". As long as this card is in face-up attack position, it gains 200 ATK for each turn count that has passed for "Final Countdown", and cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Witherwisp**

Level 3

Dark/Plant

ATK 1400/DEF 1000

Once per turn, when a Plant-type monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may increase the level of this card by it's level, and the ATK of this card by half it's DEF, until the End Phase.

**Tide of Fear**

Quick-Play Spell

Select a monster in play that was special summoned. Until the end phase, that monster loses 700 ATK and DEF for each Rustgear in play.


	18. Hyper Evolution

**Chapter 18**

**Hyper Evolution**

* * *

**Tag Arena**

[S+A: 6000 LP] [M+T:8000 LP]

It was the beginning of Mei's turn. Takumi had two cards face-down and a Witherwisp, but the opponsing side had a Spirit Barrier and 4 face-down trap cards. Agony had a set monster, and Star had her guardian in play. _Lachesis has 1800 attack points now, and it will grow even stronger every turn! _

_First, I activate Ancient Rules, summoning Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK). Then I will follow with Stamping Destruction to clear away your barrier._ The dragon swiped it's tail at the trap card, breaking it. [S+A: 6000-500=5500] _Then, I decrease the level of my monster by 1 to summon the Level Eater. (BEWD 8-1=7) And finally, I tribute Level Eater for Jadragon (2200 ATK)_

Despite all these strong plays, neither opponent had triggered any trap cards. _Is this just a subversion? Silver, could Agony play his Fate Twister somehow? _The dragon thought for a moment, but then shook it's head. _He doesn't have the aura of a chosen anymore. I'm not sure if he is even alive anymore._ Mei could sense danger, but continue her strategy. _Jadragon, attack Lachesis! And Blue-Eyes, follow up! _Both attacks hit a barrier created by the monster. [S+A: 5500-400-1200=3900]

_None of the traps were anti-attack either? _Mei looked at her hand, and ended her turn. (4/20 Turns, 2000 ATK) Star begun her turn. _Have you two heard about Guardian Metamorphosis? The story how a guardian could change if it meets a suitable person? _Takumi nodded, and Star continued. _You have most likely heard about the misunderstood version. The one where the guardian stolen from one person changes to be suitable for another?_

**Devourers Hall**

Velvet noted his ugly situation. He had used his entire hand during his first turn, and was now paying for it. _She has two monsters out! That Seeker (1500 ATK) is stronger than my Lady Heat (1300 ATK), and her Shield is too sturdy (1600 DEF). Good thing that my Xing Zhen Hu has stopped both of her face-downs. _The boy drew a card and looked at it happily. _I've been saved! _He set the drawn monster face-down, and switched the Lady Heat to defense (1000 DEF). _I end my turn, and she deals 200 points of damage to you._

[C: 2200-200=2000 LP] [V: 3600 LP]

Chiyo drew a card, and saw one of her level eights. _Good! I banish my Shield to summon Phlegethon in attack mode!_ The summoned monster was not a humanoid. It was built from gears and rusted thoroughly, but this one had taken the form of a chimera, apparently a mixture of a lion and a dragon. (2400 ATK) _And then I use it's effect on my Seeker! _The other robot spun it's anchor until it caught fire from the breath of the new monster.

_Seeker, fight fire with fire! Defeat Lady Heat! _The red-hot anchor smashed against the defending monster, shattering it. _And now I gain 100 life points per the level of the destroyed monster. And what I gain, you lose!_

_[C: 2000+400=2400 LP] [V: 3600-400=3200 LP]_

_Then, my Phlegethon attack your face-down monster!_ A blast of flame uncovered the hidden monster, and the familiar pot begun to laugh when it was burned to ashes. Chiyo discarded her remaining cards, and both sides drew 5 new cards. Chiyo looked at the cards, and ended her turn.

_Heroes need villains in order to stay active, right!?And guess what kind of foes my E-Heroes have? This one's a minor criminal, but still kind of effective. I discard Sparkman from my hand to summon Spring-Heel from my hand._ A masked man, wearing spring-boots leaped into the field. He spun around a pistol, and shot at the ground.

_And when he is summoned, I return a Fusion monster to my extra deck. So Terra Firma is back where he belongs!_ He played another card, and Nitro Synchron appeared. _All of us chosen have a guardian! Yours has decided not to appear, but mine is certainly ready!_

**Spring-Heel (3) + Nitro Syncron (2)**

**Deny the useless humanity**

**forfeit despair of mortal shells!**

**Synchro Summon!**

**Wisest of all, Eternal Compedium!**

Chiyo begun to laugh. _All that talk and you summon a floating book? And with average stats, as well! (1700 DEF) _The summoned monster was indeed a grimoire, which floated on the battlefield. Had Chiyo or Velvet been practitioners of Infernal Magic, the runes on the book would have given them the answers to most of life's problems. _Never judge a book by it's cover! I initiate the secondary effect of the card, adding my discarded Polymerization to my hand. [V: 3200-500=2700 LP] And then, the primary effect! I discard my O-Oversoul in order to reveal my E-hero Inferno. And then, I shuffle my Lady Heat back to my deck._

The Grimoire begun to switch pages, and a ghostly outline of a woman reading the book could be now seen. She found the page, cast a spell, and there was a wooden statue of Lady Heat on the field (0 ATK). _I have no idea who the ghost is, but she is the greatest Fusion-support there is! And you know whats going to happen now! Polymerization using my statue, and E-Hero Heat from my hand!_

**Wall of Sleep**

The guardian was struggling against it's bonds. Two of the captives had broken loose, and the spell had become stronger. _Master is facing a card that is bane to her! I must get free! _Again and again, the mechanical hands pulled at the chain. Until something broke.

**Tag Arena**

_Misunderstood! I have studied transfiguration for a long time! _Silver had taken physical form, and was shouting at Star. _Need proof? I can give it to you! _The other reversed card flipped , and revealed Limit Reverse, calling the Tuningware back to play. The forest begun to fade away as the girl played a card to the Field Spell slot. _Welcome to Masquarade! Here, a player may pay 500 life points [S+A: 3900-500=3400] to take control of a monster belonging to their ally! _The face-down monster in front of Agony slid next to Lachesis. Star then Flip Summoned the Effect Veiler.

**Lachesis, Measurer of Fate (7) + Effect Veiler (1) + Tuningware (1)**

**Simultaenous Synergisation!**

**Taking a step from a Guardian to Grade Two!**

**Limiters Shatter! G2-Lachesis, Ender of Fate!**

Instead of shattering into stars as per normal, Lachesis stayed normal. The stars form the two other monsters slid into the robed creature. The robes begun to twist around, forming wings for the monster. The face was no longer fully covered, and red eyes glared at the world. The measuring stick dropped to the ground, and the thread of life wrapped itself to a whip, which the monster rotated. (2000 ATK)

_Grade Two Guardian! The first and only G2-monster you shall ever see! _Slver and Lotus had collapsed to the ground, bound by something unseen. _Yes! Meet the great improvement to yourselves. But first, I have to pay 500 life points to activate Volcanic Shell from my graveyard._ A card slipped out of Star's deck slot, while a blast of flame hit her [F+A: 3400-500=2900]. _Then, I use my monster's ability to shuffle two cards from my hand to my deck. _The G2-monster swung the whip into the lit torch. Sweeping with the whip, she hit two of the unlit torches, lighting them. (Turns 6/20) _And you should know that she inherited all the abilities of her former self! Like for example the attack boost. _(2000+200*6=3200 ATK) _And the battle protection has extended to effects, as long as she stays in attack mode!_

The whip rotated around the Blue-Eyes, and snapped it's neck. [T+M: 8000-200=7800] Both of the Chosen were paralyzed by fear of the new threat. _And by the way! My ally knows this skill as well, as does the General._

**Wall of Sleep**

The chains were now disattached, but so was the metallic hand used to rip them apart. _Grade Two Guardian? Sounds like a worthy specimen to me! _The creature reattached the hand using the chains it had torn apart _Well, works for now. And looks pretty nice as well! _Then, the gate opened, and he fell into it.

* * *

Next time on the Journey:

Attack on G2-Guardian!

Chiyo unleashes her guardian, but is it enough against the G2 of Velvet?

**Chapter 19- Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**

* * *

**New cards in this Chapter:**

**Eternal Compedium**

Level 5

Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro

ATK 200/DEF 1700

You may activate the following effects once per turn:

-Discard a card and reveal a Fusion Monster in your extra deck: Select one of it's material monsters in your graveyard and shuffle it to your deck. Special Summon a token (Spellcaster-Type/Wind/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It's name becomes the same as the returned card.

-Pay 500 life points: Add "Polymerization" from your deck or graveyard to your hand

**Masquerade**

Field Spell

(This card can only be played in a Tag Duel)

Once per turn, you may pay 500 life points to take control of a monster your tag partner controls.

**Spring-Heel**

Level 3

Dark/Warrior

ATK 0/DEF 1000

Select one Fusion Monster in your graveyard and discard a card to summon this card from your hand in face-up defense mode. Then return the selected card to your extra deck.

Activate the effect of only 1 "Spring-Heel" each turn.

**G2- Lachesis, Ender of Fate**

Level 9

Dark/Fiend/Synchro

ATK 2000/ DEF 1600

"1 Tuner"+"Lachesis, Measurer of Fate" +"1 non-Tuner"

You may only summon this card if you have succesfully activated "Final Countdown". As long as this card is in face-up attack position, it gains 200 ATK for each turn count that has passed for "Final Countdown", and cannot be destroyed. Once per turn, you may shuffle up to two cards from your hand to your deck to advance the turn count by the same amount.

**Rustgear Phlegethon**

Level 8

Water/Machine

ATK 2400/2300

You may Normal Summon this card without tributes by banishing a Rustgear you control. Once per turn, you may select a Rustgear you control. That card gains the following effect until end of turn:

when this cared destroys a monster by battle, your opponent takes 100 damage for each level it has, and you gain the same amount.


	19. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

**Chapter 19**

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**

* * *

**Devourers Hall**

The burning monster, E-Hero Inferno (2300 ATK), leaped out of the fusion vortex. It took it's place next to the Eternal Compendium (1700 DEF) and the Xing Zhen Hu on Velvet's side of the field. _Nice try, but Inferno loses in attack to my Rustgear Phlegethon (2400 ATK). _The humanoid Seeker (1500 ATK) stood next to the burning chimera, both looking furious at the new monster. Behind them, two cards were bound by the charm of the sealing urn.

_We'll see who the strong one is! _The burning creature lifted the mechanical chimera into the air, and smashed it to the ground. _Even though your monster breathes fire, it's still Water-attribute. And Inferno gains 1000 extra points during battles with those._

_[C: 2400-900=1500 LP] [V: 2700 LP]_

_Seeker is not strong enough to defeat that, but I got something bigger in my hand. But with the anti-Water ability, even that thing is too weak._ Just then, Velvet begun to scream in pain, the Compendium stopped floating and crashed to ground, and Chiyo's hand begun to shine. She looked at a card that had appeared to her extra deck. _Blank! But it is a Synchro monster, although it's level is bad with these cards._

The girl drew a card, and saw a solution to her problem. _First, I'm sending Acheron and Ferryman from my hand to the graveyard to summon my Rustgear Cocytus! _The monster looked gear-constructed floating whale. _The freezing battleship of the navies of Atlantis! _(2700 ATK) _Next, I switch Seeker to defense mode. And finally, Lethal Tide! _A wave of purple water washed over the field, drowning Inferno. _Since my strongest monster had more ATK than your strongest, you lose your monster and 100 life points for each level it had. [V: 2700-800=1900]_

Chiyo set the two remaining cards from her hand face-down, and waited for the opponent's next move. _You did well, master. But beware, he still has the will to fight. _An unseen voice surprised the girl, but Velvet did not notice it. _She is destroying my fusions at the same speed I'm summoning them! At this rate, my deal with the General will fail. And then.._

A pulse of energy washed over Velvet as he looked at his two cards. An Effect Veiler hopped to the field, while the book begun to spin again. Polymerization appeared [V: 1900-500=1400], and vanished again when the other effect of the book activated, calling a wooden version of Elemental Hero Ocean (0 ATK)

**E-Hero Ocean (1) + Effect Veiler (1) + Eternal Compendium (5)**

**Fusion Fusillade!**

**Taking a step from a Guardian to Grade Two!**

**Limiters Shatter! G2-Limitless Compendium!**

The chosen of Despair had split into Velvet, who was now holding the disk, and Hideki, who was on the ground, unconscious. _You should remember why we made that deal with the General! Do you really want to forfeit your father's soul! _The book in front of them absorbed the two stars, and it's covers turned light blue, illuminating the entire room. Symbols disappeared, reappeared and reformed, creating the image of a huge face in the middle of the book. And the face was not smiling (2500 DEF).

_Both of it's effects are improved now. For example, the effect to search the Polymerization is now free! _The card appeared, and vanished._ And now, there is now reason to have the copied card in my grave anymore! _The card of Shining Flare Wingman appeared, and a wooden Flame Wingman took the field. _Finally, Miracle Fusion with it and my Sparkman! _

The ace monster of the E-Heroes took the field, ready to crush the opposition (2500 ATK) _And with Woodsman, Heat and Inferno in my graveyard, he gains something extra (2500+900=3400 ATK) _The monster moved with blinding speed, smashing the fortress apart and absorbing it's energy to the spiked hand. [C: 1500-700=800] _The end! My monster now deals 2700 damage to your. _However, the blast of flames was deflected by a barrier. _Rust Boundary! I banish Ferryman and Cocytus from my graveyard to draw a card and turn all effect damage dealt to me 0._

The strange voice begun to talk again:_ Now! You got the cards to summon me, although it will take some effort. _Chiyo looked at the drawn card and nodded. _My turn! I play Rustgear Resonator, and banish it and my Seeker._

**Rustgear Resonator (1) + Rustgear Seeker (4)**

_And with that, I summon my Rustgear Cerberus (1700 ATK) Then, I use it's effect, banishing Phlegethon from my graveyard._ The three-headed dog lifted the Chimera to it's mouth, and gulped it down. _Next, my face-down Burial from Different Dimension sends back my Seeker, Resonator and Ferryman!_

_And finally, I'm going to use the effect of Resonator, banishing it from my graveyard alongside with a monster I control to Synchro Summon with them as materials._

**Rustgear Resonator (1) + Rustgear Cerberus (5)**

**Many souls but only one body**

**the hopes of a race on one man.**

**Synchro Summon!**

**Connection! Rustgear Android Azoth!**

The third guardian had broken free from the Wall. Unlike all other Rustgears, this one could have been confused for a human from a longer distance. But now, Chiyo could see the turning gears under the guardian's black coat, and the shining right eye. The left hand was also mechanical, and had three claws. Other than that, the remained looked like a ninja from some old movie. (1800 ATK) _Azoth, universal cure for all of life's problems. At your service._

The core of the Cerberus then broke apart, and Phlegethon jumped out. It breathed fire, and Azoth absorbed the flames into his claws, until they burned red-hot. _The card is now visible, Master. Use me as well as you can!_ After reading the card, Chiyo saw an opportunity to win. _I activate the effect of Azoth to send all other cards I control to the graveyard! _The two sealed cards were destroyed, along with the chimera (3 rust counters). _And for each one, my monster gains a +300 ATK counter (1800+900=2700 ATK) Finally, I'm banishing my Acheron and Ferryman to special summon Seeker (1500 ATK)_

Velvet judged the new monster _But it's still too weak against my ace monster. Unless... you want to destroy my Guardian? Be my guest. _The ninja vanished from sight, and the book was cut in half. Then, Azoth reappeared above Velvet, tossing a bomb at him._ And here goes the skill he inherited from Plegethon!_

[C: 800+700=1500] [V: 1400-700=700]

The remaining hero begun to reach for it's back, but a explosion took it apart. _When Azoth destroys a monster, I may remove two counters to destroy another one! (2700-600=2100 ATK). And finally, Seeker attacks you directly! [V 700-1500=0]_

**Tag Duel Arena**

[T+M: 7800] [S+A: 2900]

The dragon collapsed to a pile of shards, and the demon grew stronger (3200 ATK). _It' your turn, Sato. Try to die quickly! _After drawing a card, the boy saw a way out of the situation._ She said that her guardian is unbeatable as long as it in attack! _The Ironwood Dryad (1400 ATK) stepped out of the summoning portal, and as it's owner discarded a card it begun to weave a sleep spell on Lachesis. Which was interrupted by a bolt of lightning.

Agony had discarded a card, and Divine Wrath had turned face-up. _Of course one of those three traps protected Lachesis from effects, but let's see if they can stop this one. _Takumi played a spell card from his hand. _Regrowth costs me 500 life points [7800-500=7300], but it allows me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Plant form any graveyard. _Second of the traps flipped up, and the Regrowth disappeared. _What the heck is that card! It's a Continuous Trap, but I have never seen it before!_

Mei recognized the card: _It's Samsara Dogma! All monster in all graveyards become the Type of his choice. And with no Plants, your spell has no target. _Above the newly-activate trap floated the symbol for "Dragon". With all of his plans destroyed, Takumi switched Witherwisp to defense mode and set his last card.

Agony activated the face-down Good Goblin Housekeeping, and one copy of it flashed in his graveyard. _We still know nothing about how he returned, and what he actually is._After drawing, the man tapped on his disk, activating the Field Spell. [2900-500=2400]. _This way, both of them can use Lachesis on their own turns! _Two of his card were shuffled to the deck, and two torches begun to burn (10/20 turns) (2000+10*200=4000 ATK). _Then, a crown fixed itself atop the monster's head, and it blasted apart the Jadragon._

[T+M: 7300-1800=5500 LP] [S+A: 2400+1800=4200 LP]

Star begun to explain: _With the Crown of the Rightful, the monster becomes unaffected by other spell cards and heals us whenever it deals damage. Sadly, my brother is unable to play or draw cards as long as he controls the card. Of course, he doesn't need to!_

* * *

On the next step of the Journey:

The clock ticks, only 9 turns before the Countdown ends!

The Devourer approaches!

**Chapter 20- Grave Squirmer **

* * *

**Cards in this chapter:**

**Rustgear Cocytus**

Level 8

Water/Machine

ATK 2700/2000

You may Normal Summon this card without tributes by discarding two "Rustgear" monsters. Once per turn, you may select a face-down spell/trap card your opponent controls. Banish two "Rustgear" monsters from your graveyard, and shuffle that card to it's owner's deck. The selected card cannot be activated in response to this ability. This card cannot attack on the turn you used this ability.

**Lethal Tide**

Spell Card

Select the highest ATK monster your opponent controls, and a Rustgear you control with more ATK. Destroy the monster,and deal damage to it's owner equal to it's Level*100. The Rustgear you selected cannot attack this turn.

**G2- Limitless Compendium  
**

Level 7

Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro

ATK 1000/DEF 2500

"1 Tuner"+"Eternal Compedium" +"1 non-Tuner"

You may activate the following effects once per turn:

-Discard a card and reveal a Fusion Monster in your extra deck: Special Summon a token (Spellcaster-Type/Wind/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It's name becomes the same as one of the fusion materials on the revealed card

-Add "Polymerization" from your deck or graveyard to your hand

**Rust Boundary**

Counter Trap

Activate only when you would receive effect damage. Banish two Rustgear monsters from your graveyard, and draw a card. The damage from the effect becomes 0.

**Rustgear Resonator**

Level 1

Water/Machine/Tuner

ATK 0/DEF 200

This card cannot be used for a Sychro Summon, except for a Rustgear Synchro monster. When this card is used as a Synchro material, banish all the material monsters. If this card is in your graveyard, you may Synchro Summon using this card and a monster you control.

**Rustgear Cerberus**

Level 5

Water/Machine/Synchro

ATK 1700/DEF 2000

Once per turn, you may banish a Rustgear from your graveyard. If you do, this card gains the following effects until end of turn:

-This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters once each

-When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon the banished monster.

**Rustgear Android Azoth**

Level 6

Water/Machine/Synchro

1800 ATK/1000 DEF

Once per turn, you may send all other cards you control to the graveyard to to place the same number of Rust counters on this card. This card gains 300 ATK for each Rust counter on it.

-When this card destroys a monster by battle: You may remove 2 Rust counters from this card to destroy a card your opponent controls.

-When this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Rustgear from your graveyard, and then return any banished card to it's owner's graveyard.


End file.
